This Way Up
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: AU, in where Gold Roger never died. Monkey D Luffy is a just common lone pirate who loves explore the world he lives in.
1. Speeding Meruhen Gou!

The summer's sun was high in the clear blue sky, when the strange young man strolled right through the main gates of the busy shipyard and docking bay. With his head held high, he grinned and glanced around at everything and everyone.

The apprentice shipwrights, labourers and fishermen all stopped their work to watch him pass by, surprise shone on their faces; once out of ear shot, they began whispering amongst themselves.

The reason for their reaction was the appearance of the young man. He wore a simply red baggy vest, light blue jeans, which were tore up above his knees. On his feet were a cheap looking pair of sandals; upon his head was a well wore old straw-hat, with a red sash.

Seventeen year old, Monkey D Luffy was unlike any other high class customer, who normally would grace Goa Kingdom's finest Docks, in their best clothes. And who would not even look they way as walked through; if they did happen to looked upon the workers, it was never with a smile, always a look of disgust as those workers were rats; and if a worker were to walked across their path, then there would be trouble.

Luffy noticed some of the other customers giving him dirty looks, thinking he was a worker. A woman in a suit who lead the customers around, had a pained expression on her face; she wanted to ask him to leave but knew that, he too, was a paying customer; and because of this, there was nothing they could do to stop him from walking in.

Luffy just grinned, he found the whole thing funny; to add salt in the wound, Luffy tipped his hat to a few of the other customers, they glared his way before screaming at their guide.

Chuckling to himself Luffy just moved onwards, he noticed too, that some of the workers were trying not to laugh at his little display that annoyed the Nobles. This caused him to laugh out loud, not caring who heard.

Luffy came to a halt outside Shipyard Area Number One. The best of the best Shipwrights in the Kingdom were stationed here; Luffy walked straight in and headed for the main office. He was to meet up with the Master Shipwright, who had been building his little ship/boat.

As he walked through, he glanced around at the many ships that were being build. Some were just shells, others were half down done, while few were fully completed; short ones, tall ones, thin and fat, young and old in all sizes.

Luffy looked towards where the main offices was, and then back to the ships. Luffy grinned madly and chose to go on a little tour of the ships before heading there right away.

As he gazed at the ships all around, excitement gripped his heart. Luffy had been saving up for a ship since he was eight years of age. Or rather than saving, he was stealing; he stole off of the pirates that docked on his Island for the last nine years.

While he never gave much thought about if he wanted a crew or not, he thought long and hard about his ship. Luffy wanted a normal stranded ship, one that could ferry at least ten people.

When the time came for him to have to put in for planning permission, he heard from a very reliable source, that Shipyard Area Number One, had bought a shipment of the rare Adam Oak. Luffy knew that the Nobles of the Kingdom would come in their thousands all wanted a ship build from this legendary tree.

Luffy also wanted a piece of it.

Luffy's small dream of having a normal stranded ship changed; suddenly he had a wild dream of having a small well build ship, made from the Adam Oak.

So deciding this, he did something he would not normally do; Luffy pulled some strings. Luffy went to both his Grandfather and his older 'brother', Sabo.

Luffy's Grandfather was a Admiral for the Royal Navy of Goa Kingdom. Once upon a time, Monkey D Garp had been serving as Vice Admiral for the Marines, however his failure to capture Gold Roger on many occasions forced him into an early semi-retirement.

It was said that, after Garp left, Gold Roger would do outrageous things just to bring the old man out to 'play' with him. The Pirate King was not told that Garp was now working under the Royal Navy of his home Island, in fear he would leave the New World and come into East Blue waters.

After Garp semi-retirement seven years ago, he began more of a father to Luffy and more at ease with Luffy's choices in life. Such as Luffy wanted to become a pirate; just as long as he never became those pirates who murdered in cold blood. Luffy had promised his Grandfather that he would be just a travelling pirate, who would explore new lands.

Luffy's older 'brother' was a High Noble of the Goa Kingdom; the pair were not blood brother, but shared a childhood together. Through this bond they began 'brothers' by oath. Sabo worked in his family business, and was gaining many approval from some of the higher ups; Sabo however, had never flexed his muscles of his position, but was more than willing for Luffy's sake.

Both Garp and Sabo jumped at the change to help Luffy out, since he never wanted much from them, other then being called family.

With the two power houses on his side, Luffy had gotten an appointment. Many long and sometimes boring meetings Luffy had a designer draw up a ship blueprint based on everything he had talked about with them. Weeks later he was shown the design, and fell in love with his little ship/boat that was not yet made.

Luffy gave them the go ahead on the very same day they showed him the plans; the people were shocked by this, and on asking why, they told Luffy that most people send the plans back three or four times, even if they like the first one.

But because of Luffy's choices to go with the first plans straight away, his ship would be one of the first to be made; that was a year and a half ago.

"Master Luffy?!" A voice called out from no where, Luffy blinked and glanced around for the owner of the voice. "Master Luffy! Come down from there!" Luffy looked down and saw a tall man in a black suit running up the stairs, he was Luffy's guide: Sony.

Luffy sighed, which was followed by a pout, as he knew his little self tour was over. Still he had fun while it lasted.

"Master Luffy, you are meant to wait in the lobby for me to take you to the main office!" The suited man said a little breathless from running.

Luffy grinned at the man, "Yeah, I know. But this way was a lot more fun." Luffy laughed at the way Sony's dropped jaw.

"W..well, please come this way," Sony said shaking his head, and held out a hand to guide Luffy down the stairs, "And as you requested, we brought the Master Shipwright a lot as well. Though this is highly improper." Sony followed Luffy down the long flight of stairs, wondering if the young man heard anything he just said.

"Its fine, its fine." Luffy said with a large grin as he hurried down. "I'm looking forward to meeting him." Normally the Master Shipwright would never meet with customers, being the one who worked only behind the scenes of the ship's project; people like Sony who were paid to meet and greet the customers. But Luffy had insisted on meeting the person responsible for building his ship.

Luffy and Sony came up to the main office, outside there was a old man wearing overalls; as the pair neared him, he greeted them with a rough uneasy smile.

The Master Shipwright stepped forwards, "We were just talking about you..boy... Master Luffy." The last part was added quickly as Sony cleared his throat.

Few men were gathered around the outside of the main office, all openly watching Luffy, they were there to support their boss should this 'Master Luffy' do everything to him. It had been known in the past, that some people would have the Shipwrights in chance fired if the work was not to their liking.

Sony shot them a disapproved frown, before glaring hard at them, in hopes they would more away. They stood their ground.

Luffy was oblivious to the heated stares, and gave them a large toothy grin, before waving wildly at them. The men blinked, and unsure of what to do, sending awkward smiles back his way.

"Ready to see your ship?" The Master Shipwright asked with a more relaxed smile, because he seen Luffy's grinned, a warm one that held no disgust; also The Nobles would turn their noses up at the workers here, and yet this young man greeted them like humans.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted suddenly, pumping his fists into the air, then bringing them back down with a loud laugh, his grin had taken over his face; this random act caused most around him to jump in fright.

"This way please, Master Luffy." Sony said being the first to recover, while trying to keep his professional smile on his face, but his left eye now had a twitch, and completely ruin the look.

Luffy laughed as he followed Sony and the old shipwright, his head turned in every direction. He kept running in front of them, and then to the rear; Luffy had seen most of the place when he entered, but never saw anything that could have been his ship. He could not get the grin off his face.

"Here we are." Sony said with a sigh of relief, he jested his hand forwards a large, closed off docking bay, which had water filled almost to the top. Luffy's grin just got bigger as he moved closer.

It was then Luffy noticed a tiny boat shape tied under a heavy looking cover, and froze in his place. The others who came with him, Sony, the Master Shipwright and some of the workers walked on over to it, confirming that this was it.

Luffy half walked, half run over to where they stood; he could barely contain his excitement as he started jogging on the spot and clapping his hands, even before he seen how the ship/boat came out.

The Master Shipwright walked over to the smallest 'ship' he had even made; grabbing hold of the heavy cover, he pulled and lifted. The old man could not help but smile at the reaction of the young man; Luffy was was all but screaming at the sight, fists tighten by his side, mouth open wide, eyes seemed to shine with joy.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Luffy shouted as he ran forwards, he began to bobbed up and down, and move left to right as he wanted to see everything at once, "Is this really mine!" Luffy cried out, turning to the Master Shipwright, "Its _WAY~_ better than the designs." Luffy suddenly had tears of happiness running down his cheeks, "_THANK YOU SO_ _MUCH_!", he covered his arm over his face, as he tried to wipe the streams away.

The old shipwright also had tears in his eyes, this was the first time in his life that someone had thanked him for his work. "You are welcome." The old master said softy, but no one heard him.

The was small one man ship, was about the same size as an overly large bath tub. It's 'deck' was deep enough for Luffy to sit comfortable inside, his chest and shoulders would show if sited upright.

Inside, on neither side of the curves of the ship, were oars hooked along its length. Two larger hooks were folder on the underside, parallel to each other, these was where the oars would go when rowing; they twisted around with loose nuts when needed.

Its end was raised up; each side it came smoothly down into the 'ship' like a back rest. On moving this back rest downwards and across the length on the 'deck', two doors came into view; this was the storage space. Upon the top on the raised op part, three sliding doors could be made up. On long one closest to the 'deck', two square ones right at the back.

In the centre on this raised up part, was a tall mast, much taller than the boat itself; running through it were long poles, and ropes. They all connected at the base. At had two triangle sails, one large at the front, and a smaller one at the back.

It was the colour of bronze, with a thick silver lining. The figurehead was a bright bronze colour; the figurehead itself was a panda bear face with soft two shades of bronze and a heavy shape of silver. Its ears were long and pointy like an elf and coming from it. From the figurehead, and covering parts the sides, was crafted three butterflies shaped wings; six in total. However the detail into these wings were like a dragonfly or bee.

"So Master Luffy." The Master Shipwright said with a proud bold grin, "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Yes I have!" Luffy said as he grinned at him; he turned back to his 'ship'. Slowly the straw-hat wearing youth walked over to the figurehead and placed his hand of top of its head. "Speeding Meruhen Gou! Nice to meet you, Meruhen Gou! From this moment on, I'll be in your care!"

Monkey D Luffy was about to start his life at sea, as a wandering lone pirate.


	2. Darkness Of The Night!

Speeding Meruhen Gou calmly drifted in the wide open sea, its sail already folded for the cold night. The soft air which blow across the waters, rocked the tiny ship gently, causing it's tired captain to smile.

The day had been a long and hard one; while the sea was still now, most of it had been filled with gusty winds, causing high waves. The captain of this ship had to be focused the whole time, as the winds shown no mercy; he do not ever have enough time to eat.

Luffy had his legs dangling over the edge and crossed at the ankles, his straw hat gave him a little protection from the fading light of day. His stomach growled its displeasure, but he could not do a thing to settle it; as his food stock ran out two days ago, and was just living the fish he was able to catch with his nets and fishing pole.

Luffy grinned through the pain. Lifting his head slighting Luffy watched the last moment of the setting sun; it caused array of colours that highlighted on the clouds. Pinks, red, oranges and yellows. It was a most beautiful sight.

Laughing lightly he glanced beside himself; there was a large box camera. During his farewell party that Sabo had set up for him; his Grandfather had given him the box camera, demanding that he had send pictures of the places he finds breathtaking, back home.

The large box camera took up a lot of room when it was out. Thankfully his Grandfather thought ahead. Without Luffy's knowledge, Garp the asked the designers for some slight changes in the plans. The ship was actually a lot bigger then it looked; under the surface of the water, the little ship was larger, this gave Luffy a lot more space to store things.

Almost lazily he leaned over, wanting to put the box camera away; soon he realized that he would not able to put it in the where the double of the 'back seat' was, as it was already filled; the box camera lived under him anyway.

With a epic pout, Luffy forced himself up and out of his comfortable spot; standing he felt a little weak from hungry; he slid the 'back seat' up, hiding the double doors from view. Reaching down where the 'back seat' had just been, and what he was sitting on; Luffy unclipped some hidden locks, before opening this trap door, he grabbed the box camera and place it back into its home.

Finished he shut the trap door and locked it quickly, before flopping down suddenly against the 'back seat', causing the ship to rock from side to side. Luffy laughed with each rock, until it was still once more.

Luffy gazed up, the sun was gone, the sky was still light but it was quickly going. "Mmmmm... this would be a good time to the my lantern..." Luffy said to himself as he leaned forwards and reached for yet another smaller door, that was along the inside of the ship.

The first night Luffy had set sail, he did not even think about getting the lantern out. And as soon as the sun went down, Luffy found himself in total darkness. Another problem, was that he still had his sail high up; he had tried to settle for the night, but he could not move from the sails and he was sailing blind, though he knew there were no island around, it was still an experience he not go through again. The fact that he almost fell overboard did not help.

In the end, Luffy has stayed in his sailing position the whole night; there had been no moon that night, and it was only the bright stars in the heavens that let him know which way was up and down, where the sky ended and water began.

After much practice over the last couple of weeks, Luffy learnt to get his lantern out just before the light was gone completely. He also tied a rope around himself and practised blindfolded putting his sail away and wrapping the ropes up.

With the lantern secured overhead, Luffy pulled out the day's newspapers, that the Messenger Gull had left. Luffy had shouted over the wind, saying that he would pay the next day. The Messenger Gull understood and placed the newspapers down the side of the ship.

Now that the sea was nice and still, Luffy could read with no worries, before turning in for the night. Normally he would just glance through quickly, stopping to read only things of interest that caught his eye.

There were two forms of Pirate's Daily. One that was worldly news, and four which was local for the Four Seas. The local newspaper was always tucked inside of the thicker worldly one. Luffy placed his local, The Eastern Pirate's Daily, between his knees; tonight Luffy did not have to search the pages, the front cover was of great interest.

"Is The Pirate King Gold Roger On The Attack?" Luffy read aloud the headline; he pulled it closer to his face, "The infamous pirate known as the Pirate King has, at last, started to move after years of living in the New World. Gold Roger, his crew and those who call themselves his allies have all been sighted moving away from the New World waters and are heading into the Four Seas. The Marines say: 'blah blah blah' …"

Luffy leaned back closing his eyes, and sighed out loud; he knew well the many theories the marines and World Government threw around, as he heard a lot from his Grandfather over the years. Half the things said by then were non sense; Luffy opened to the page where the story continues and ran his eyes over the words, until he found what the pirates thought.

"...Complete control over all pirates?" Luffy mumbled with a frown; the pirate's words had just as many theories as the marines and World Government did, "...War with the Four Seas..Looking for a missing person...Pirate Prince wants to kill Pirate King for throne of the seas...'blah blah blah'."

The young pirate yawned loudly in a bored manner, he cared little about the big names; as a lone pirate Luffy need not worry about whats happening in the world or pirate world. The other pirates would only bother him, if he bothered them or had a bounty that was bigger than theirs.

Luffy set the world newspaper to one side, deciding to read it more fully under the light of day; he then grabs a hold of the local newspaper, from between his knees, and glances through it; yawning again, this time tiredness was creeping in.

As Luffy glanced through, he saw that it like the day before; nothing ever happened in East Blue.

But there were two top news stories, that stood out: First, there was a thief stealing off pirates at ports and docklands, leaving a note behind which bared the mark of one of the strongest pirate crews in these waters; Fishermen Pirates.

Second, was talk about a strange new Pirate Hunter lurking. The newspapers written why this hunter was so odd; he went after any bounty, where it was more common for hunters go after the bigger bounties. East Blue bounties were the lowest of the Four Seas, and for pirates or other criminals to have theirs at two digits was a big thing.

Luffy lifted the newspaper up; there was a photo of the hunter taken in secret. Under the dim light, he could just about, make out a picture of a young green haired man, dressed in dark green trousers and white shirt, three swords rested beside him.

Luffy was about to turn the page, when he notice lights in the distance. Straighten up, Luffy shoved the newspaper where the other was, and reached over a little compartment, here was where his telescope was kept.

Luffy carefully bought the telescope to his right eye, and squeezed his left shut; he twisted the scope, adjusting the zoom. Luffy blinked into the scope, he could made out three lights; on twisting again he eye saw the side of a large ship. Luffy followed the ship with his scope, and hovering over the ship's lights for a moment longer than the rest of the ship.

At last Luffy found the ship's mast, and followed upwards; he was please to found another light pinned at the top with the crow's nest, it gave him a clear look at their flag.

In the cold breeze of the night, a Jolly Roger was seen; A small skull and crossbones, with two larger marks neither side. Luffy slowly lowered his scope and grins; his stomach growls painfully.

Luffy dropped his scope, he heard it hit the deck but his mind only that one thought: Food. Where there people are, there is food.

Luffy reached for the hooks, and pushed them into place. Oars were at the ready. Standing carefully he turned off his lantern and slowly sat down. Leaning against the figurehead Luffy blindly took a firm hold of the oars handles; Luffy started rowing with his full strength, long hard strokes moved Meruhen forwards, Luffy levelled out his breathing so he could keep going at a good pace; he kept gazing over his shoulder from time to time, making sure he was still on course.

Luffy had no way of telling how long he rowed in that endless darkness. He would have laughed in joy, when the black waters lit up around him, if he had not been so hungry; he twisted his whole upper body and looked up, he was there at last.

Gritting his teeth, Luffy rowed the final few yards and bumped into the chain for the anchor. Luffy made quickly work with his ropes; he tied both the front of Meruhen, and at her end.

Luffy took in a deep breathe in his aching lungs, trying to gather his remaining strength; then he leaped upwards. He clung into the icy metal chain, and getting a good grip, Luffy slowly climbed up, soft laugher escaped his lips as he did.

Grinning Luffy reached up one arm and held on to the hold where the chain disappeared inside the ship, and pushed his body up; his other arm came up and held on to a wooden frame. Luffy's grin stretched impossibly wide as he lowed his body down, causing his arm to seemingly grow in length; suddenly he shoot upwards and rolled into the air, his feet landed quietly on the large deck.

Luffy stood tall and allowed his eyes to roam the limited lit deck. He spotted two men sleeping side by side; Luffy walked towards them, and he neared his toes bumped into something, on looking down he saw a beer bottle rolling away from him. As his eyes grew to this lighting, Luffy could see more and more bottles of beer all around the sleeping pair.

Walking to the stairs, he had a view of the rest of the decks. A ship of this size should have many people on the watch, yet there was no movement, nor any sound. Luffy turned his gaze upwards, to the crow's nest; someone should be there, there can't be only these two drunkards.

Luffy tighten his fist, bringing his arm beside him. In one swift move, Luffy's arm began to grow longer and longer as it stretched; still having full control of his hand, he got hold of the edge of the crow's nest. He bought his other hand around and placed it on his outstretched shoulder joint, and tugged. Luffy's body followed his hand, fast.

Luffy made a little sound as he crashed head on into the top of the mast, where the flag flew. The impact did not hurt him, it never did; but still sound comes out of his mouth when ever he went into things.

Luffy slid down the mast, rear hitting the bottom of the crow's nest. As he pulled himself to his feet, he heard a small whimpering noise. Luffy bent his whole body to one side, to look around the mast; there was a large man sitting on the other side, back against the wall, he was staring up at Luffy in fright; under the poor light of the lantern above them, Luffy could see that the man had fouled himself.

Luffy blinked at the man, then crossed his arms over his chest. This man too, was a drunkard, and Luffy could only guess that his little rocket move had scared the pirate awake.

Coming round the mast and over to the man, Luffy's nose wiggled in disgust, as the odour of stale beer, sweat, urine and other bodily fluids, hit him. The man whimpered loudly and started with his hands, to look for something on the floor; the smelly man grabbed below him and waved a flare gun in the air, laughing mockingly at Luffy.

Luffy lightly kicked out, and the man dropped it on the floor; he gasped loudly as if he could not believed just happened. Luffy leaned forwards and slammed his fist on the top of a greasy head; the man fell to the side right away, knocked out.

"_Stinks~_" Luffy moaned aloud as jumped to the edge, holding his nose tightly. "These must be the Stinky Pirate... Crew..." Luffy trailed off as he saw something, "What's _that~_?!" Luffy was staring at trees. In the darkness of the night, there were trees along side the pirate's ship, Luffy had not noticed that they had been anchored on an island.

"shishishi" Luffy snickered to himself as he saw through the tree, a glow of a camp fire. "Camp fires mean food." Luffy leaped off the crow's nest, half way through the air, he bought his arm to his body and stretched it out once again, aiming for the trees. His aim was true.

A rush of wind went passed his face, as he swung towards the dark forest. He did not bring himself upwards to another tree, instead he lowed himself down and run along the ground, before returning his arm to place.

Running full speed, Luffy followed the glow. As he grew closer, voices and laugher was heard a far off; the sound of many people echoed through the forest, giving an eerily feel to the air.

Luffy slowed down to a trod, and when to a odd power walk; moving silently forwards, the roar to the burning fire reach Luffy's ears now. Then, another smell hit him, this one was more pleasing to Luffy; it was the smell of meat.

He came out through the trees, to an large opening. Forty pirates sat around the fire, with meat and drink in their hands; all talking, shouting and laughing at once. Some to one side were fighting each other, in hand to hand cobalt.

Luffy crept towards the group closest to him and sit right in amongst them. He grabbed a piece of meat that was sitting on a large leaf before a huge muscley man; then ate, while listening to the pirates all around him.


	3. The Meat Eater!

Clove Cliff Island was an uninhabited island that was filled with rich green woodlands. These woodlands were often mistaken for a forest; its tall trees reached high into the sky, so that on a clear day, it could be seen miles away. This beautiful island, untouched by man, was protected by its coasts. With the white chalk cliffs on every side, it was almost impossible to land.

But once in a blue moon, the tides would lower, allowing some to enter.

A little inland of this forest-like woodlands, a huge fire _blazed_. The normally cold dark night was aglow with the fire's light; showing that the trees around the area had been ruthlessly been cut down to fuel this flame.

The trees that had not been cut down, their leafs were being blacken as the winds carried the flicking flames and thick ash their way. The woodland's ground also had been eaten away by the heat.

The men that were camped around it, cared nothing for the woodland's damaged, which would take years for it to recover from. They only cared for their meal and warmth from this chilly night.

The Double Skill Pirates were having a mighty feast, as if they were holding a celebration. The meat which was cooking on the fire, was some if the finest cuts around. Fruits and vegetable were roughly chopped and placed along side the meat; the smell of mixed spices filled the air. They drank from bottles some the best beer, wine and other wide range of spirits.

The reason for this band of pirates having such goods, was because they had raided a large merchant's ship. The timing could not have been better; not only had they found a treasure worth thousands, but they also gotten word that they were to meet up with their sister crew, whom they had not seen in over six months

The Double Skill Pirates was really a large crew of two ships, one ferried marksmen, while the other ship carried aboard skilled swordsmen. The crew that was partying into the night, were the crew of marksmen.

One of the two captains of the Double Skill Pirates had sat above his crew, overlooking them of some moss covered rocks. The rowdy pirates had made tiny fires everywhere, all gathering around them in different groups. They shouted, screamed and laughed as one; words and other sounds mixed together as one, making the many sounds unreconcilable from one another.

Captain Buulett was an obese captain, his brown clothes were pulling against the fat, tearing in some places. Strapped around his back was wore out brown leather belts, this held his pistols. The man's large belly hanged low, it spilled out from his white under shirt, as he moved to lean forwards to grabbed another juicy meat from its mountain high pile.

As the large man sat back up, he pushed his longish light brown hair out of his face, with his free hand; he snorted loudly as he bit into the meat's flesh. Chewing with his mouth wide open, the meat was rolling around inside.

Sitting a little lower on the rocks, was the First Mate; from here he had a great view of the bits of meat flying out of the larger man's mouth. He could only sit and watch in disgust, his captain had asked him not to move from his spot.

Dice, unlike his so called captain, was a fit and healthy man who had far more skills as a marksman than his lazy captain. He also had more control and respect over most of the crew than Captain Buulett.

Dice had not joined The Double Skill Pirate for Buulett. It was for the older brother and the second Captain of this crew. Captain Logitech had command of the swordsmen side of the crew, he was bringing these two skills together from all over the Blue Seas, in order to let out for the Grand Line with the very best under them.

While Captain Logitech was skilled and a good leader, his younger brother was a leach who reaped the benefits of his brother's hard work.

Admittedly Captain Buulett had some skill with his pistol, his aim was good as long as he was sitting still. But in a real battle, that needed a lot of footwork, he was useless; he let his crew and his First Mate do all the work.

Dice took his eyes off of his captains, and slowly bought his meal up to his lips; while eating he kept glancing towards his four pistols at his hips. He was meant to keep watch over his captain, encase of an attack, so he forced himself to look up and stared at Buulett.

Keen eyes caught movement behind his captain, those eagle like eyes followed a straw-hat wearing youth, who had just walked into the camp, from the direction of the ship; Captain Buulett suddenly leaned forwards, his fat gut blocked the youth from Dice's view, then a enormous sound erupted from under the large man.

Dice gritted his teeth and closed eyes, the youth forgotten. Standing, Dice jumped down off of the rocks and started heading towards the silent forest.

"Where the hell are you going, Dice?!" Buulett roared as he noticed the neatly dressed man leaving. The Captain narrowed his beady little eyes, waiting for a reply.

"For a walk." Dice said without turning around, even though he had the order to stay with the captain, he wanted to clear his head. "Pentax can take over from me." He continued as he held his pistols, trying to calm himself. A grunt sound of approval let Dice carry on with his walk.

Buulett grinned, not really caring if his First Mate was there or not, no one could get on the island without a large ship. He only wanted to keep the man under his thump; still he knew that as long as his brother was here, Dice would keep following him.

His grin widen as he thought of his brother. Soon he would hear the final word from Logitech, then they would be on their way to having a lot of money. The maps and and fake agreements were already draw up, and were in his Captain's Room back on the ship. There may be some people they needed to kill once they returned to that place with his brother, which was no problem for him or his crew. No one could stand against forty-seven highly skilled marksmen!

"Everybody eat up!" Buulett shouted as loud as he could, standing and holding a piece of meat high in the air. They cheered in reply. As Buulett plopped back down, he noticed someone running from group to group, which was not unusually; what was unusually was that he was not wearing his pistol holder.

Shaking his head, Buulett went back to eating, choosing to pay no attention to the straw-hat wearing boy, seeing as he was young; he would have to learn the hard way, that keeping your pistol on you at all times in this crew, could mean the different of living and dying.

'Tiny Greg' as he was known, sat crossed legged at the edge of his group; he never spoke, choosing only to listen to their words. The ones around about him talked about the day's raid on the merchant's ship, what they did as they took over it and how many they shot or killed.

Tiny Greg was a large man, easier overtaking everyone in his group. This largeness was not in the same way of his Captain; he was overly tall and wide, with muscles upon muscles of muscles. While most of the crew used pistols and rifles, he was powerful enough to hold a canon on his shoulder and fire it, without fallen or hurting himself.

Tiny Greg finished his sixteenth piece of meat, and reached down for another. He blinked, and blinked again. He was sure that he had at least twenty pieces left, as well as other bits of food. But all that was left of his meal, was the large leaf he had used as a plate.

Tin Greg frowned deeply slowly he glanced around at his mates, who were enjoying their food. He came to one conclusion; they were eating his food. He stood with a roar and lunged at the one closest to him.

Pirate twins Bob and Todd tried to walk together. The two thin blonde men had each their arm wrapped around the other's shoulder. And in their free hands, they each held a large piece if neat on it's bone. The pair moved drunkenly through their crew members, their pistols holders kept bumping into other's head, causing them to be yelled at.

"...and it went a little something like this..." Todd said as he waved his meat around in circles above his head. "Or was it like this?" He continued to say, as he swung it in front of his chest.

"No, no." Bob said to his twin, and bought his own meat up and hit his brother's piece, "More like this." The pair started to smack the meat together, and waving it around in mock sword play, laughing madly as they poked the other's chest with the bone.

Bob's blue eyes lit up with glee, as Todd fell forwards a little. And bringing his meat up, he planned to strike Todd across the face; grinning at his idea, Bob pulled away from under his brother's arm and swung his arm down to Todd's awaiting face.

Only empty air went passed Todd's face, and Bob's hand brushing slightly against his nose.

Bob's eyebrows rose as he gazed at his hand, which held nothing. He opened and closed it, still it was not there. Slowly he looked behind himself, seeing if it fallen there.

Todd blinked, before a smirk appeared. He had realized what his brother had tried to do and what happened. Letting a sudden war cry, he brought his own meat down as hard as he could. Bob shouted and backed up as Todd's hand came round with the meat.

The pair stood blinking stupidly at each other, as Todd stood there holding his outstretched arm in front of Bob; in his hand was nothing.

The two stayed like that for a moment, just staring, before bursting in laughter.

"We need to restore our weapons!" Bob declared to the world, as he pumped his fist in the air, this was followed with more laugher. Todd mirrored his brother and fell onto his brother's side, placing his arm around Bob's shoulder once again. Bob and Todd then crabbed walked through the crew, bumping into those of the sides again.

"...we be meeting up with Logitech in three days time," A black bearded man said as he grabbed some meat from the small pile in front of him, then with his yellow teeth, he ripped the flesh off the bone almost in one go; before speaking once again to those who were sitting around him,"Him and his crew should have the cages ready by then and-" The twins knocked into the back of the bearded man's head. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He shouted at the two and shoved them off, making them fall to the ground hard.

"Bad Mylan!" Todd shouted from the ground but once he saw Mylan's glare he jumped to his feet, and grabbing his brother, he stumbled away.

The bearded man known as Mylan, ate the last of the meat as he watched the drunken pair bumping into others. Then he threw the bone over his shoulder, and reached down for his small pile of meat. But found nothing.

Looking down, he noticed that all his meat was gone. Outraged the bearded man stood and lashed out at the nearest to him, taking a thinner man by complete surprise as he stuck his pistol under his chin.

"...and those women there fine looking," A tall, long nose man sneered in remembrance. He was by far the smartest dressed in the crew of pirate; with purples and reds, he was wearing the finest clothes that only a true gentleman would wear. In his long bony fingers held a large cup, filled with rich red wine. "It's a crying shame that we may have to kill them, when we go back." he said as he glance in the corner of his eyes, looking at his mate beside him.

Beside the tall posh looking man, was a short balding man, holding a bottle of wine that he just only. The tall man sneered as he leaned against his mate, and held out his large cup towards him. His mate, went hurrying to poured some fine wine into the cup.

"A real shame, Drako." The short man said, nodding his head in agreement over and over. He dropped the now empty bottle and reached for another, opening it as fast as he could, knowing how quick Drako drank.

Stan was used to this, having been working under him for so many years. Stan himself had no skills in marksmanship, but Drako had an outstanding aim, for which Stan was always awed by.

Stan looked down, there were still three bottles left of this high class wine, which only Drako was allowed to drink, thanks to the fact that he was on good terms with their captain.

As Stan work out what which wine he should found for Drako next, another cup was held in front of him and out of instinct, he poured out the wine into the cup filling it up to top, without looking up. The cup was so big that it could take the whole bottle.

"I really wanted to have some fun with them." Drako whispered as he smirked to himself; he leaned backwards and raised his face to the night's sky, that could be seen through the foliage of the thick forest. He took a long deep gulp of the fine wine. And moved his arm upwards, towards Stan again, who was trying to open another.

With his cup filled anew he was about to take another gulp, when a body crashed into his side, rocking the cup and spilling the wine to the ground.

"-HO TOOK IT?" Screamed Mylan at the body of the man, who now laid on the ground in front of the Drako.

Slowly Drako placed his hands on his knees, and pulled himself up; and even more slowly he turned to Mylan. The breaded man watched with angry eyes, as Drako held his pistol at him. Mylan already had his pistol at the ready.

Stan nervously look between the two, shaking slightly; a cup went in front of Stan and he poured without thinking, never taking his eyes from what was happening in front of him.

"You made me drop my wine!" Drako hissed out, pointing an bony finger towards Mylan, "Do you have any idea how much that cost?!" He demanded in rage, and with his other hand jerked his pistol his way, showing him that he still had it held high.

"You didn't buy it." Mylan said in an uninterested tone, as he came forwards and looked down at the man of laid at Drako's feet. "You stole it, just like everything else here. That moron there, he stole off of his own crew!"

"I only have one left NOW!" Screamed Drako, slamming his foot to the ground like a spoiled child

"Wait!" Stan suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet. The two men turned to him, waiting for him to carry on, "There is _none _left."

Drako visible gritted his teeth, glaring hard at the bearded man. Mylan now turned his focus on the tall purple dressed man, knowing that there was only one thing for it now: fight!

The Captain stopped eating, and turned his head to face the crew. A moment ago everyone was eating and drinking, their talking and other sounds had all mixed into one and made no sense; now, however, the tone had changed and almost every group was shouting or screaming the same thing. The food was missing.

"SILENCE!" Buulett roared over his crew as he got to his feet and everyone looked towards him, all were glaring. Buulett took a deep breathe and screamed out, "WE HAVE ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED A SMALL ARMY! SO SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Buulett was breathing hard after that, he sat back down.

"_AAAAHHHHHHH! I'M ALIVE AGAIN!_" A mysterious voice echoed over the crew. Everyone's head whipped round to the pile of meat that was beside their captain. Buulett's head slowly turned eyes wide, as he realized where it was coming from. "_THIS TASTES GRRREAT!_"

Captain Buulett's mountainous pile was half of what it was seconds ago. His jaw dropped in disbelief as he saw the source voice sitting on what was left. A large round belly popped out of a small red vest, that was barely held together; thin arms and legs stuck out of the balloon like body.

The stranger was shoving food down his throat without chewing, at surprising speed; bones flew off in every direction. One was threw towards Buulett, it hit the large man on the top of his head, breaking him of his shock.

"SHOT HIM!" Buulett screamed out, and forty-six men drew their pistols.

The balloon like body shifted slightly, allowing the head to come further into view. There was something upon the head that caused deep shadows, and hid the features. Suddenly the wind changed and the glow of the camp fire lit up some of the face; from within the dark shadows they could make out teeth grinning down at them.


	4. A Ship Load of Oro!

The sound of many pistols being fired pierced through the woodlands, carrying this noise right to the other end of the island. The pirates ceased firing, watching as all their bullets hit true. They started to grin and sneer at the person stupid enough to steal their food.

The victory quickly turned into confusion as one of their men fall screaming to the ground, holding a bloody forearm.

They turned back to the stranger and instead of seeing out pouring of blood on the round bell, they would see the hold seemingly getting darker and darker with many dents. These 'dents' become pitched black with shadows as they travelled inwards; then as silence over the stunned pirates, an odd noise could be heard, almost like the stretching of rubber.

Luffy peered from under his straw-hat, watching the men below. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and bought them quickly above his head. The bullets that were stretching within his body sprang out with the same speed as if it came from a pistol; showering the pirates with their own bullets.

Screams of shocked pain followed, many fell to the ground holding their wounds or passing out from the sheer pain. Those left standing either ran behind their make shaft log seats or stood their ground, firing more rounds. Still not knowing that it would simply rebound.

Luffy bent his knees and leaped high into the air, sucking lungfuls of breathe as he tried to work off some of his meal; he needed to deflate a little, if he was going to fight properly. His belly only went down an inch.

"_Gomu Gomu nooo_..." Luffy shouted as he spun above, readying his attack; but these words were lost because of the thundering sounds of the pistols and rifles going off. Then it appeared that many arms came out from balloon, these arms smashed against the tops of the heads of those below.

"..._**Rain**_!" The final part of those word shouted were clearly heard by all who there still standing.

He stopped his attack, drawing in breath again; his main body lost some more of its roundness, as he replaced the muscles in his arms with the fat stored in his stomach. Landing, he began jogging around the camp with his knees held high. By this time the pirates has seen that their pistols were useless and was now holding knifes and daggers.

Laughing Luffy took long back steps, as some began to slash at the air in front of him. The only thing their random slashes did, was help him lost his troublesome belly.

"_Gomu Gomu nooo_..." Luffy cried out pulling his arms to his side, he was now uninterested in their lack of swordsmanship; "..._** Gatling Gun**_**!**"

Back to his normal slim figure, Luffy held his hat and ran around faster, laughing. This served only to agitate the angry pirates.

Luffy halted his mad dash, and standing still for a moment he slowly turned to those left chasing him, and gave them a pure evil grin. Then he raised his arms in the head, and began screaming nonsense before running after them; so surprised by this sudden change the pirates ran away from him in fright.

Luffy stopped. Slowly he glanced to his right, where a giant like man had a cannon on his shoulder. Luffy blinked as he stared blankly at the man, face was a void of all emotion. The muscle man roared aloud as he fired, cheering filled the area as the youth left flying outwards towards the trees.

Grinning Luffy sailed backwards in the air and as he reached the woodlands, two long arms stretched out grabbed firmly on two deep rooted trees. He quickly planted his feet into the ground, it dragged a little bit before they came to a complete stop; his upper body continued to travel backwards with the cannon ball in his gut, then it could not go only further.

Luffy laughed through his nose as his body suddenly jerked forwards, bringing the cannon ball with him. Soon he was in the air again overlooking the pirates, legs bent and pulled up on his rear; his arms were coming from behind and forced him down as they snapped back into shape.

The cannon ball went passed the one who fired it, and caused a great explosion sending pirates flying everywhere. Luffy had landed on his knees, slowly he got to his feet and glanced around at the moaning and still pirates. Almost the whole camp was down for the count.

He looked over to where the meat was pile, beside it he found the captain holding a pistol at him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The Captain screamed out in fear, but he could not move from his high spot on top rocks, without help.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said placing his hands on his hips, while giving him his best smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"A hunter?" Screamed the panicked Captain, who calmed as two pirates hurried over to him. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"No. A pirate." Luffy said proudly still smiling at the man, before pulsing his lips in annoyance "And all I wanted was some food. You attacked me first!" Luffy frowned he remembered.

"That was my food!" Roared the Captain as he levelled his pistol at Luffy. Luffy stood there, waiting. He was not going to attack unless he was attacked first.

"_Shishishishi_! Come on!" Luffy laughed out as he continue to stare at the pirate captain, "There is lots of meat! Don't be so _greedy_!" He stressed the last part out, causing the man to grit his teeth. Then the captain fired his pistol.

Luffy never let this bullet hit him, instead he easily side stepped the bullet's path and ran at the man. "_Gomu Gomu nooo_..." Luffy said as he jumped up those rocks, leaving one fist stretched behind him as he went; as he reached in front of the captain Luffy rolled his shoulder and causing the fist to rocket their way. "..._**Bullet!**_" His fist smacked into the captain's nose. The large man sat there for a moment before falling sidewards, and started to fell down the rocks.

Luffy blinked, before frowning. There had been two members of the crew below him and they nothing to help their captain nor did they seem to care that he was down.

Luffy heard something hauling towards him, and he turned right in time for a crocked dagger struck his upper left arm; if he had not moved the dagger would have gone straight through his heart. He never flinched at the pain, merely grinned at the new arrival as he pulled out the dagger and let it drop to the ground.

There at the woodland's edge was a tall man dressed half in black and half his white, in his left had was a long pistol, while in his right was a short double edged sword. The man was breathing hard, as if he had been running from a far off.

Luffy turned his attention to the two neither side the tall man, there were identical blonde men each holding rifles. These two men also seemed out of breath.

Luffy carefully studied everyone's reaction from under the shadow of his hat; the two in front of the captain looked far too pleased by the presence of the new man arrival then he liked. The two twins were ready to made a defends to the black/white dressed man. And the large muscle giant man, had gotten back on his feet and was hurrying over to him also, his new showed that he was waiting for some kind of orders.

'This is the captain?' Luffy thought as he glanced back to the large fat man, before returning his eyes to the black/white dressed man. 'Seems like it.'

The new one Luffy now dubbed as 'captain' fired. Luffy eyes widen slightly as he shot right through the dagger's wound, pieces of his rubbery flesh came off the other end.

"_Smart_..." Luffy mumbled in an undertone, he watched as those around the man looked at man in understanding.

The twins ran forward and carefully taking aim they fired; this time Luffy was ready, knowing what they were aiming for. He also ran at them, they did not seem surprise by this, what shock them as the mad youth suddenly doing a handstand.

"_Gomu Gomu nooooo_..." Luffy hissed out upside-down and twisted his body, with force he sent one of his legs they way. "..._**Whip!**_" The twin had no time to move out of the way; one smack into the another and together they were slammed against a tree. The leg came back with a snap, and making he jerked upwards and out the way of an oncoming cannon.

Luffy crawled over the ground for a moment, laughing loudly as more bullets came from somewhere. Looking up he stare at a purple dressed man, aiming at him. Beside this man was a shorter one, hopping up and down, cheering the taller on. One bullet was fired at him, again in his wound bleed.

Jumping out the way of another oncoming cannonball, Luffy gritted his teeth and stared at the tall man with the strange little man. He was about to attack the tall and short, when something caught his eyes. Luffy threw himself up and out of the way of the short sword.

"_Shishishishishi_." Luffy showed his teeth and gums at the taller man, laughing through his grin. Luffy was an expert at reading people's skills, even if he seen them only for a moment. And he could tell, that this man, while he knew a little, he was not as confident with his swordsmanship than with his marksmanship. Something that he could use against him, if given the chance.

Bouncing backwards to get some space between himself and the sword swinger. "_Gomu Gomu noo_..." Luffy said leaning forward slightly and the 'captain' prepared himself, "..._**Pistol!**_" he let his good arm fly but instead of hitting the 'captain', his fist hit a different target; the tall purple dressed man. This took the black/white dressed 'captain' by complete surprise, but he still thought fast in raising and firing his pistol once more.

The bullet passed painfully through Luffy's arm. But Luffy just grinned, knowing that just would happen, and letting it happen. Now Luffy could focus more on the skilled man. The 'captain' seemed aware of this also.

"Let's finish this soon..." Luffy said as he let out a rude yawn, he was really and truly sleepy; the 'captain', however took this as an insult and gave Luffy an enraged look, he slashed out.

"Tiny! Stand back he is mine!" Dice shouted to the giant, who gave him an unsure look, but lowed his cannon.

Luffy dodged the sword and jumped out the way then he bought his pistol round. Suddenly Luffy's eyes widen, his month dropped in shocked horror, "_EHHH_!?" he shouted as he pointed to something behind the man's head.

The tall man ducked as he turned, only to found nothing. To late he realized his mistake, the straw-hat wearing man's forehead came slamming down on his own.

Dice fell to the ground, pistol and sword landed somewhere beside him. He was fighting to stay conscious, but gazing up he saw that eerily grin once again.

Luffy grabbed hold of both of the man's shoulders, and threw his head backwards he could hear the last man standing screaming at him but he did not stop.

"_Gomu Gomu no..._" Luffy called out as he force his neck as far as it would go, letting it go it flew towards the man's forehead once more, "..._**BELL**_!" he finished with a roar.

The large muscle man let out his own roar and changed at Luffy, with his arms outstretched. Luffy met with this semi-giant with his arms up. Fingers laced together as the rubber man and muscle man both forced together backwards.

Luffy won this match of strength by lifting the man up into the air by their attached fingers, then jumped high into the air, much higher than the rocks mast the fat man had been sitting on. Mid-air he tossed the muscle man downwards and swung his good arm backwards and to the heaven, twisting and spinning it as it went higher and higher.

"_Gomu Gomu nooo_..." Luffy roared out his normal saying before naming the attack, ".._**Rifle!**_" Luffy's fist hit just under the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The arm continued to twist with force until the semi-giant crashed into the ground.

Luffy glanced around, the only one left was a short little man who was now hiding behind some trees, the two men who stood by the fat man earlier were no where to be seen. But everyone else was out cold.

Luffy looked down at his wound and glared. It was not easy to sow up rubber, as it kept pulling away from the needle, the best way was to burn the rubbery flesh together. And the area where it was, was going to be hard to get to.

Shaking his head, Luffy tear off some of his vest making sure they were long strips. It took some time to wrapped, he did the best he could; biting the last part with his teeth to tie it together.

Then he hurried over to where the food and with his good arm, stretched around it pulling it all towards himself. He opened his moth wide and shoved it in, swallowing everything that went in whole, bones and all.

The sight was too much for the shaking short man, he fainted dead away. Luffy laughed at this, before taking off in a flat out run for the pirate's ship.

Luffy ran through the darkness, passed the never ending trees, over the hidden roots that could not be seen by normal eyes.

Luffy's eternal grin widen as he saw the lanterns of the ship. He ran straight up the ramp, that was between the island and the ship and slowed down as he came onto the main deck. He had been on a similar ship like this one, and knew the basic layout.

Luffy walked towards the Captain's Room, during this no one came and challenge him being there. There was still no one about, other than the two that must be still sleeping some where on the ship.

Luffy entered the Captain's Room and quickly made his way for the deck that was facing the door as he walked in. On there was many papers, few books, ink and maps.

He picked up one of the maps, did had been freshly made, though the ink was dry. He glanced at the 'X' mark on one of the squares of the island, and looking down, he noticed another map, one of the whole of the East Blue. A 'X' was over one of the island, a island shaped like the one of the smaller map.

"Mmmmmm...interesting..." Luffy said aloud as he began rolling the maps together, before shoving it down his jeans. Laughing loudly, he started looking through other things before he went looking for their supplies he was planning to steal. He needed to stock Meruhen Gou with food.

Then Luffy paused and slowly turned his head to the corner of the room. He bite down on his lower lip folding it inside his mouth, and blinked. Luffy just found a ship load of money, notes and gold were piled up high before him.

"The only thing I have to worry about now," Luffy said with a laugh as he walked over, "Is how much will fit on Meruhen!"


	5. In Need Of Sleep!

The heavens above moved fast as high winds blow about with alarming speed, these winds carried with them storm clouds in their wake. The rain had began sometime had morning, and still it poured down in its bucket loads; the thunder had started in the afternoon, it rocked the skies with its sudden booms. And there came thunder's eternal partner. Lightning.

Through the restaurant's large glass window, Luffy's black eyes watched this spellbinding force of nature.

The day after he had sailed off in Meruhen Gou, the pirates had followed. He had taken to long gathering the supplies he needed from the pirates and they had come to while he was leaving.

Thankfully Meruhen Gou had been fast enough to miss the oncoming cannonballs; but now his body was completely numb from the cold rain, so the warmth of the restaurant was a welcoming feeling and now he was not in it, he could enjoy the scene before him.

Luffy glanced put the restaurant's window with tired eyes, having gotten no sleep from the night before nor this day. Being overtired was a pain.

This place was like a haven of serenity, or was that from the strange noise in his ears. The cannonballs had deafen him, being so close. One crashing into his body he could take, but having ten whistling at once was a nightmare. It also made waves around him, almost knocking him off Meruhen.

Leaning back Luffy choose to relax and continue to enjoy the experience of being in this high class restaurant that was for some reason, in the middle of the sea.

Smiling lightly he gazed at his empty plates that filled the whole table, they were piled up so high, that he could no longer see any part of the restaurant. Only out the window. Luffy's smile turned into a grin, the money he used to pay for his big meal, was that of the pirate's.

Nature itself seemed to be on his side that afternoon. Even if it did leave him cold, a sudden gust had taken him off course and away from the pirates, they had not been able to turn their ship fast enough.

Six waitresses came with large trolleys, each one moving the plates off the table. Bit by bit Luffy could see around the restaurant once again. Pirates and other travellers were all sitting and having their dinner. This place not only offered food and somewhere to drop anchor, but also rooms for the night and for wounds to be looked at.

Another thing that be the cause for his tiredness. Blood. He never got the change to seal his wound properly and made a bloody mess all over his little deck. Luffy was surprise he had not fainted. After explaining to the doctor that he was made who rubber, they quickly done all the things Luffy asked of them.

Luffy blinked. And blinked again.

On the table side to him was a green haired man, with three swords. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before.

Frowning Luffy continued to opening watched the man, who was eating his dinner. Becoming bored with staring at the swordsman, he glanced around at the people on the other tables. They too were eyeing up the swordsman.

Luffy dragged himself forwards and leaned with his elbows on his table, studying the man a little more carefully now, seeing as the pirates of the room must here found him a treat to him.

'And I did watch him even before I noticed everyone's else reaction,' Luffy thought as his eyes narrowed at the man, 'I really not want any more trouble just yet. I'm to exhausted.'

The swordsman suddenly pushed backwards and every pirate in the room tensed. Luffy placed his head down on his folded hands now, and watched as the man stalked through the room and over to the main counter.

"Booked a room for the night?" Luffy asked the man, even though he was afar off from him. The swordsman disappeared down the hall, to where the rooms there.

Sitting straight up again Luffy turned back to the window. The storm was raging on, only now those clouds were getting darker with the setting of the sun, the lightning flashes lit up everything, making it look like the world was on fire.

Luffy's head was pounding like mad but he needed to stay awake a little bit longer, even if it was well over a day since he last had any sleep.

He pulled out his map, the one that Sabo had given him and then unrolled the one he had taken from the pirates. Sabo's map was of the whole of the East Blue, with only a few places blacken out as these parts were uncharted. The pirate's map was a lot smaller and was only of part of the East Blue.

Luffy felt very grateful towards Sabo, who lovingly taught him how to read a map. Sabo had endless patience with him and it took Luffy some time, but now it was worth it.

"I should tell Sabo next time I see him." Luffy said to himself with a wide grin, "Maybe buy him something nice! _Shishishi!_"

Luffy studied the maps together and slowly plotted his course, then he let out a loud yawn and looked up. There was a blonde man offering him some coffee; thanking him with a big toothy grin, Luffy took it and carried on with his work.

As he sipped his coffee, not that he liked it but he need it, he saw that almost everyone was gone. A few were left over, doing the same thing. He smiled, the staff here must it used to sailors readying themselves into the night.

A flash light struck near by, causing him to jump slightly. Luffy half wondered if his Meruhen was okay out there.

Suddenly a different source of light came in the window, and Luffy was surprised to see that the storm was over and the clouds had parted. There was a full moon tonight. Looking up he also came see the stars were visible and very bright. Meaning it was cold night.

Luffy was very _very _glad he came across 'The Floating Restaurant Baratie', otherwise he was have been cold, wet, hungry and would have no doubt spending another night without sleep.

Yawning he rolled up his maps and stood, one of the staffs saw him and started to made their way quickly to the main counter.

"Ah!" Luffy suddenly said as he finally remembered, "The Pirate Hunter!"


	6. Bear With Me!

The sky was a fiery red but as time went on it gave way to blues as the sun rose higher; as light travelled it covered the islands there were found on the waters, these water shone like diamonds.

On one side of a darken island a young man waited for the sun to reach his part of the island he was on. Sitting on some seaweed covered rocks he glanced down at the long sandy beach. The morning's sun was just peeking through the thick jungle trees, as a gently wind blew causing some of the foliage to part at their tops; shadows seemed like they were dancing figures of the grey looking sand.

Dark eyes watched as the furthest end of the beach was suddenly touched by a shining light as the sun at last, start to make it's way around. He held his hands on a stick like thing, that had a button on it's top; and pushed it. There was a clicking sound followed by a small light flicker on rock under him. Then he repositioned his box camera just slightly, on the rock below.

Luffy waited a little longer and clicked again. Watching and waiting for just the right moments as the jungle's edge, sunlight, shadows and other elements came together to create a picture perfect photo for his grandfather.

Luffy smile as he remembered. When he was first told that he to photograph the places he went by his demanding grandfather, he never wanted to do so. Now however, he was finding it rather interesting, and seeing he was improving as the days went on made him happy.

Grinning he glance over to Speeding Meruhen Gou, he had pulled her right up to the top of the seashore where the sand met the tall grass, and tied her on a small tree. Logs had been placed on the under each side, and some were poking into the side, keeping her upright. Grass, flowers and branches were piled up beside the tiny ship, ready for when Luffy would cover and hide Meruhen and go off into the island.

Smoke poured out of Meruhen, as four chucks of meat cooked upon the grill that was revealed under the longest of the three sliding doors on her upper 'deck'. Even from where Luffy sat, he could smell the sweet juicy meat as the smoke raised into the sky.

The wind changed. Luffy blinked as it was now in front of his frame lens. Leaning forward he took a harder look to where Meruhen was, trying to see if these ones were ready yet. He could just about made out the sides of the meat, they were starting to blacken.

Jumping to his feet, grabbing his box camera and tucked it over his arm as he hopped down from the rocks. Running over the damp sand Luffy fell to his knees as he reached his ship and dropped his camera onto the main 'deck' and then grabbed his knife as standing he stabbed at the meat, lifting it up he dumped it into a container. He repeated doing this with the other three pieces.

Thus completing as Pirate Lunch Box. Which was meat, meat and more meat.

Grinning at his hell's style cooking skill, Luffy took hold of his backpack which was beside the piles of flower and pulled it over to where his Pirate Lunch Box was. He was please with himself, he had remembered to take down the sails and folded in the mast's pole before cooking; unlike the first time he used the grill and caused his white sails almost to burn.

As he began to fill his backpack along side many other meat filled containers, Luffy's mind wondered back to tat Floating Restaurant and his mouth started to water.

Luffy stayed there until his arm was near enough healed, just like he promised Sabo he could do, if he ever gotten badly hurt.

'_Listen to me carefully Luffy._' Sabo's voice echoed within his mind, '_If you get injured badly or you get sick to the point where you can not move, find a safe place and rest until you and better, promise? Nice-no-LUFFY THAT'S MYDINNER! LUFFY DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID? _LUFFY!_'_

Luffy smiled fondly at the memory, it was a great dinner, he would have had some more if Sabo had not noticed. Laughing as he remembered Sabo's frowning face, then a sighing one before it became a smiling one which clearly said 'it can't be helped, this is Luffy'; but Luffy did promise, even if Sabo thought he was not listening or had taken anything in, he had promised Sabo silently.

"Sabo is the only one who really cares about me..." Luffy said softly to himself covering up the grill and started to place some grass, flowers and other bits he collected together, around Meruhen, "I know that Grandpa loves me, but I don't think he likes me..."

Luffy felt this to be true; somewhere in his heart of hearts he knew other wise and the old man had his own way of showing he cared. It was just that Sabo was the only on was always there growing up. When his Grandfather ushered him to one house to another in his village or when he left him on his own with the mountain bandits who rarely gave him any attention. He had no one.

Then Sabo was there. And when Sabo 'died' in that fire Luffy realized just how alone he truly was, and no matter how much he cried no one would come and comfort him. For a whole year he lived by himself in that cold forest, until the time came when Sabo reappeared before him, telling him how sorry he was for being away for so long.

Luffy grinned, Sabo was more than a brother to him, if the blonde boy had not been there he may have given up on people a long time ago. Sabo or though being young himself , had been more of a father to than any one else, all others had gone their way and left him alone.

No. There had been someone who once cared. Luffy touched his straw-hat in remembrance, when Sabo had gone that year this hat was the only thing that kept him going. Another promise he made, this one was a childish and one without understanding, but it was because of this promise that he would not allow himself to die. And as he got older, he knew this was one he could not fulfil, but as long as he was alive surely that was enough.

"A great pirate, huh?" Luffy asked himself as he bent over to his camera and moved it out of the way before placing some grass in it's place. "What does that really mean?" Luffy glanced towards the skies, they were pure blue now, no hint of red left. "I only want to be free. I am by being a pirate?" Luffy wanted to be a pirate because he wanted to see this beautiful world he loved.

Luffy thought back to when his Grandfather returned, the old man had been shocked to what became of the once overly happy boy, who was dully living for the sake of living. Slowly with the help of Sabo and surprisingly to Luffy, his grandpa. Luffy would never forget his Grandpa's face when he returned one of his smiles.

"Way I happy?" Luffy asked himself as bent over and grabbed his camera again placing to one side, "When Grandpa came back for me?" Thinking about it, at the time Luffy never wanted to be with anyone other than Sabo, "Maybe Grandpa does like me, otherwise why spent all his time trying to make happy someone he does not like?" Luffy smile almost sadly at his chain of thoughts, he had given his grandfather such a hard time.

Luffy finished covering his ship, standing he took hold of both his backpack and camera and stared at the thick jungle ahead of him. He had been looking forward to this, it has been three days since he left the restaurant and sailed almost non stop to these water where the island on the map was.

Luffy started getting excited when he kept passing jungle filled islands, and was hoping this place would be the same.

Yesterday as he neared the island, a wave of heat hit him and knew that he was getting closer to the Calm Belt, dangerously so. Is said nothing about the Calm Belt on the pirate's maps, Luffy only knew as he compared it to Sabo's maps. Luffy cared little for the Calm Belt, seeing he could not go there, but cared a lot for the islands in this area, the most southern part of the East Blue. He had heard stories of how they were warm all year round. Now that he was here, he wanted to see if this was true.

"Maybe I'll stay for a year and go around to every island in this area..." Luffy thought aloud as he threw his backpack up and on his shoulders, he let go of camera only to get his arm thought, before taken hold of it firmly with both hand thinking.

"I'll take some pictures later," Luffy promised as he thought of his Grandpa, he wanted to go further in and since he has now chosen to stay around here for the next year, there was time for that later, no rush. "But now, I'm going to where the 'X' is!" Luffy said in excitement as he walked on wards.

The map of the actual island was folded many times in his front pocket, and written on the back were instructions about how to get to the 'X'; first he most find the old hollowed out trees which was not marked down on the map. Once he found that he must follow a odd number system someone had thought up, which Luffy found amusing.

"There is a giant 'X' on the map!" Luffy said with laugh, as he walked fats through the dent jungle, jumping over anything that came in his path, "Why go through this strange route when I can just sail on the other side of the island and dock there?"

Luffy grinned, there was no way he would do that, this sounded much more fun this way. And he knew that there must he something stopping him from getting there from that side, that could make him or any other person not be able to reach the 'X' by a normal way.

"Maybe there are pirate traps!" Luffy said in excitement as he hurried forward, wondering where the hollowed out tree could be. But there was also something else that made this even more exciting, on the instructions it read: "When Searching For The Hollow Tree Do Not Follow The Monkey".

Luffy laughed out loudly as he remembered the words. He wanted to follow the monkey, just to see why not. He stopped however, when another sound covered over his laugher. It sounded like many people giggling at once, which filled the air around him. Luffy blinked owlishly and glanced all around about him.

There was no one but himself.

Soon the giggles died down and he could feel many eyes on him.

"Ghost?" Luffy asked the thin air with a grin, as he kept looking around, "Or-" Luffy was cut off by the sound of his own stomach.

"Oh!" He glanced down, he could not take himself anywhere without getting hungry. "Lunch time!"

Luffy was about to sit and eat, when he found the source of the many giggles and eyes. Monkeys. A lot and lot of monkeys, all staring at him with grins on their faces that could rival even his own.

"Ooooo~" Luffy cried out in joy and lifted his camera up. Just as he raised it level, all the monkeys were on the move, and faster than Luffy could blink they stole his camera right from his hands.

"OI!" Luffy cried out for a different reason this time. He quickly began following the monkeys, shouting up at them as the ones that had the camera there in the trees above; many moved in front of his vision trying to block the ones who had hold of the camera.

Suddenly they dropped to the ground and threw the camera to each other, changing their direction every now and again. Then Luffy was running through a clearing in the jungle still chasing after them. It was not that he could not keep up, each time he reached the one carry it, the monkey would pass it to another.

"Ah!" Luffy said as he stopped his run almost stepping and crashing his camera. The monkeys had place it in the middle of the clearing and ran to the trees that were on the jungle edges.

Luffy pouted with a frown as he reached down for his camera, feeling as he chase did not last long. As he straighten up he brings the camera up to his eyes in hope to take a picture of the monkeys, when he hears a growling sound. Blinking he lowers the camera and turns slapping the shutter at a male lion coming his way.

They monkeys point and laugh wildly at Luffy.

Grinning Luffy chooses to okay their game of tag and began running around the clearing, laughing all the while causing the monkeys to stop their in confusion.

The lion makes a large swipe at Luffy, only to catch his backpack ripping making a the containers with his lunch to fall to the ground.

Luffy was no longer laughing. He walks up to the lion that was not smelling and pawing at his lunch boxes and punches it right between the eyes as it turned to him. "My meat!" Luffy said simply as he huffs and walked around the knocked out lion. Slowly he began picking up the boxes, all the while the monkeys were staring at him in complete shock with open mouths.

Now the whole area had fallen into silence and it was then Luffy heard something. The sound of running water. Looking towards where the sound was coming from, Luffy grins.

"WATERFALL!" Luffy declares even though he could not see it, "Perfect place for lunch!"

He puts the containers carefully back on the ground and pull off his backpack, staring at the damage there, before twisting that backpack sideways so that the rip was facing the sky. Placing it on the ground he then returns to the containers and starts putting them through the rip.

While he was doing this Luffy never saw one brave monkey slowly creeping up behind him, and as one started the rest copied that one.

There was a sudden rush and Luffy felt the air change around his head...The monkeys had taken his beloved hat!

Mad beyond believe Luffy lets go of his bag, uncaring about his meal this time. Slowly he turned to the brave monkey with narrow eyes. That monkey quickly passed to the one beside it and point at it.

Those eyes harden some more. They ran.

There was something about this chase that was different from the first time he ran after them, the monkey felt something, which told they to ran for their lives. They did not think to just drop the hat, they just came passing it to one another.

Soon they ran into another clearing, this one having a giant hollowed out tree near the centre, it had many large dark green vine wrapping and growing around which had thick foliage, this gave the appearance of the dead tree having it's own leafs; all the monkeys ran into this foliage hoping to get out of the sight of the strange animal.

Luffy chased the last one right to the base of the tree, and watched as it disappeared into the dent leafs above. Luffy was unable to see any of them now, but he could feel that they were all there.

And so he lowered his head and began punching the air in front of him, the monkeys seeing this started to laugh thinking that they were beyond his reach. They all laughed hard for a moment, until they slowly began seeing that these punches were odd. Very odd.

Those punches seemed to be getting nearer and nearer, faster and faster, black eyes suddenly were looking up into the leafs and seemingly seeing them, almost piecing their souls.

Luffy's rubber arms reached up into the foliage abd he punched randomly through the endless green. Then his arms snapped back into place, a few leafs gently fell around him silently. Luffy stood up and took in a deep breathe and stared blankly at the large hollowed out tree that was wrapped in these vines.

Something heavy landed behind him. Which was soon followed by another somewhere to his right, then another fell and another and another! It was raining monkey!

And as if coming back to it's owner, the straw-hat floated down with the leafs and landed loosely upon his head. Calmly Luffy brings up a hand and put it firmly into place.

Without a word he spun on his heels and started walking back to where his lunch was waiting for him, following the broken path he and the monkeys had made as they ran through the jungle.

Returning to the other clearing Luffy found himself a bit shocked to find beside the knocked out lion was a large bear, it had somehow opened his containers was now eating happily away at his meat. Luffy gritted his teeth and raises a hand, knocking the bear out before it even know it had a visitor.

–

Luffy sighs as he leans back against his makeshift bed that he made beside Meruhen, watching the setting sun and the darkening sky.

"Maybe I can get a picture of that later..." Luffy said a little sleepy, "One with a better view..." He went on as he glanced in front on him further down on the beach, where the bones of the lion, bear and monkey lay all around.

"What a busy day." He finished with a sigh as he rubbed his swollen belly, he spend the day draining the blood and cutting off fur and bone the animals. Still he felt like he was forgetting something.

It was then he remembered and sat up.

"The old hollowed out tree!" Luffy shouted to no one as he blinked at the dark sea, "I was looking right at it!" He remembered fully as he saw in his mind eye him staring at it when the monkey had taken his hat.

"I'll go back there in the morning." Luffy said as he leaned back and got himself cosy, rubbing the back his neck behind himself knocking his hat over his eyes.


	7. Do A Little Dance!

Luffy walk forwards not knowing what was passed the next bunch of yellowish long grass he was hiking through. He left the jungle and had been walking in this grass since that morning; it was much taller than he was, making it impossible to see anything.

During one of his short breaks for a snack, he hopped up and down. There was now only tall grass everywhere, he could not even make out the jungle.

Thankfully he was marking down and counting the step he took, just like the map said to do. He had just reached a land mark a few moment ago; a large rock the shape of a beer bottle. Luffy had been grinning since then, he was now getting near to where the 'X' was.

Luffy parted some thicker and older stems of grass and leaped through them, he stopped as he confronted with more grass, this kind being thinner and better to push back.

Bending and standing on the thinner grass, he glanced down at his arms and legs. It had paper cuts all over, from some of the sharper grass blades; which were stinging like mad.

Sweat and blood ran down his body, but there was not much he could do at this point. When he was through this grass, he would deal with it then.

Reaching up with both hands, he moved his hat back slightly while letting the other wipe sweat off of his brow; it was mid day and the sun was high, there was no shade of any sort. Settling his hat back in place, he began moving again.

According to the writings of the map, he should be nearing the place that is marked as 'X'. There was no count now, all he had to do was continue to move in this direction and if for any reason he gets turned around, he would have to find his way back to the beginning.

Not that it bothered him, Luffy had already been wondering the island for the last four days. And he thought he would taking him longer. Because of the lost of his backpack, Luffy now has to hunt for food as he could not carry much with him, just a few snacks. The hunting was taking up more of his time, than the following the map. But it was all fun.

Then there was nothing that bothered him after the monkeys, lion and bear. So he went happily on his way, finding the places land marked on the map.

Luffy parted the 'Forever Grass', he dubbed it and blinked as his foot he pushed through touched, not more bunched together roots, but ground. Pulling the rest of himself through he jumped down off the grass, and turned studying where he came from. He had not noticed just how far up he was walking on those bunches.

Luffy spun around and took in the clearing that was in front of him. And laughed in joy and surprise as he eyes fell on a small castle like building, that looked like it had at least a hundred rooms.

"_Ooooooooooooooooooo~_" Luffy cried out happily before laughing as he ran at full speed forward towards the grand looking entrance. He slowed as he drew closer and stared at the strange looking round gargoyles that were above the ache-way.

He eyed up the large heavy looking wooden double doors, before strolling up to them and lay his hands on them pushing lightly. And then a little harder.

"Huh?" Luffy managed to get out as he blinked, the doors did not move. He took his hands away and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "_Mmmmmm~_" He hummed as he lean his whole body to the side, causing him to go on one leg.

"What a strong door..." He trail off and blinked. "Does it think it can beat me? Huh?"

He heard movement just beyond the doors. A slow smile crept upon his face. Straightening himself up right Luffy released his folded arms and balled his hands into fists.

"HELLO!" Luffy bellowed at the door as he slammed both his fists against it, causing dust fall down from the frame work. "_HELLOOOO~_" He half sang half laughed at the door, "_IS THERE __ANYBOBY HOOMMMMA~_" He stopped his banging and yelling, listening for any reply.

Silence greeted his ears.

"What? There's no one here?" Luffy asked as he took his fists away from the doors and let them drop beside him. He hummed again to himself as he stepped backwards and lifted out both arms slightly for balance, and bought up his right leg aiming the flat of his feet at the doors.

Luffy kicked out.

The wooden part he kicked went flying inwards, pieces of wood, dust and sawdust floated in the air blocking his vision. Luffy eyes widen as he started to see clearly, he was surprised that some of the doors were still standing. The place where he kicked was caved in and part door that been sent flying was now on the other side of a large lobby area.

"_Mmmmmmm_~" Luffy hummed as he blinked, then grinned, "_Shishishishishishi_~ That went really far!" Luffy walked forwards, as he got to the 'new' opening carelessly climbed over the bits of wood, popping his head through the opening he glanced around and then jumped in.

"_Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_~" Luffy cried out grinning, he head turned in all directions as he tried to see everything at once. He spun around on the spot for a moment, "This place is _huge_!"

Luffy stops in the centre of the room, on the ceiling was a stain glass window causing a ray of different colour lights of the sun to shine on the floor where he stood.

Luffy closed his eyes against the light it was much cooler in this dark place, to which he was grateful for.

'This is the start.' Luffy thought as he remembered the words of the map, he needed to follow the arrows on the map and count the steps. 'Good thing I memorized it!'

Three shadow moved far to his right, Luffy appeared not to noticed. He just began to walk along to a passageway off to his left, silently counting as he did.

The three shadow glared at him; keeping close to the wall and the darkness places they hurried to catch up with the man.

The passageway was was big enough to hide in the deep shadows, they still kept to these places while half walking half crouching. Each held a long pointed spear in their hands; their eyes narrowed at the straw hat wearing man and just as they moved forward to strike, he broke out into song.

They jumped back in fright.

His loud out of tune voice echoed down the passageway bouncing off of the walls, he seemed to be singing at the top of his lungs.

Then he begin to dance with his song, with his eyes closed.

Wiggling his rear every now and again, taking long drew out steps or short little steps, waving his hands in the hand like he just didn't care, and flapping them like a chicken.

The three just over their shock and move in for the kill.

The first rushed forwards, aiming for his chest; he spun around and clapped his hands, completely missing the person who flew passed him and fall on the floor.

The second came running with the spear level with their hips, ready to slash him round the middle; he jumped high and bought his legs up slapping his hands on his ankles in an odd star jump; the slash move caused their body to swing right round in a circle and ended up fall with twisted legs.

He landed a few feet away and stood still while he did an odd robot move.

The third seeing that he had stopped walking saw this as a time to get him and held the spear above their head while jogging towards him, carefully aiming for the top of his head.

As the spear came down, he held his hat down over his face and began to slid backwards. All the while singing loudly.

The three came together and nodded their heads. They all moved together as one and attacked at the same time. He danced out of the way of every spearhead. This was how the three continued along the passageway, until they were all out of breath and dropped to they knees trying to recover.

The singing danced to the right and went into a new room, he showed no sing of being breathless, instead he had seemed to have been getting faster and singing more.

The three stood and drive for the next room, they looked around wildly for the man. They could here him singing in the room, but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly one looked up, and there on the high ceiling was the singing man.

The other two noticed the gazed and followed their view of vision, their mouth dropped at the sight. There was no way it was humanly possible for a person to get up there.

Then he leaped off, causing the three to let out a gasp and close their eyes with their hands as he was about to hit the floor. His voice still continued and on removing their hands, they watched as he danced into the next room.

They turned to each together and then ran with all their might to the next room.

Where they found him singing and dancing on top of an old long table.

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING!" The three screamed as one, causing them to clap their hands over their mouths. The man stopped and slowly turned their way, at last seeing the three. He blinked blankly at them.

"What, there was somebody here?" Luffy said as he placed his hand on his hips and moved towards the, making them take a back. "What? Spears! You could hurt someone if you hold them like that! You holding them wrong!"

The three glared at him and came forward keeping their spears pointing that him, as they stepped into the light Luffy saw they were three young woman, about his own age. They were all dressed the same, blue coats with black trousers and brown knee high boots.

"Filthy pirate!" The first woman screamed out, she wore her long blonde hair in a high pony tail, "You are not getting your hands on our treasure!"

"That's right!" the other two shouted out together, the second had her blonde hair loose while the third had her in high pigtails.

Luffy titled his head in confusion, then his eyes lit up and he started to grin madly. The three young women at out a war cry and chanced at him. Still grinning Luffy side stepped and leaned back all their clumsy strikes.

While the three lined up readying themselves to go at him again, Luffy came to them and jumping over them he stretched out his arms and grabbed hold of the two at the ends and lightly knocked their heads together causing them to cry out in pain.

He laughed as he landed ran flat out to the next room; the treasure was only a heartbeat away. In this new room he saw an open ache way, it looked like there had been a door there at one time.

Hearing the women behind him took off again at full speed, laughing all the way. Coming into the treasure room, he stopped and blinked at the floor; it was completely covered in straw. There was no gold, silver or everything, he stood confused.

Luffy hears a strange sound to his right and turns to see giant yellow teeth coming his way.


	8. Define Treasure!

Through the ache way the room could be seen as long, right at the other end of the room was a fireplace. The left side had tall windows that reached almost to the ceiling. The ceiling was broken in part on that side, with the giant beams of wood going up to a point, and then it cut off.

The right side of the room was a different story; the wall with it's window, were gone. Only some part were still standing. Broken bits of stone was seen among the small amount straw that covered the floor that was in front of where the walls should be. The straw looked as though it had been completely cleaned up from the area, there was more piles of straw on the left of the room than the right.

Sunlight shone in from the open ceiling, making the straw to look like gold.

In the ache way of where doors used to be stood a young man wearing a strawhat, a red vest and blue rolled up jeans. His arms and legs were covered in tiny bloody cuts, some were deep enough to allow the blood to escape his body and run down his skin. The salty sweat ran into the cut, making it look like the person would be in pain.

The young pirate stared around the room seemingly not caring body the cuts on his body, nor the hot breath that blew across his face as the monstrous mouth wide enough to fit his whole head in, hovered beside his head.

Luffy blinked and finally turned to the large mouth that came towards; and Luffy fell on his rear as a large tongue darted out and licked him square in the face, knocking his hat off while it was at it.

"Oi!" Luffy cried out as he blinked through the thick drool, he bought both hands up and quickly wiped it out of his eyes, on looking upwards he saw that wet tongue coming down again. Laughing as he got a faceful again, he pushed at the odd animal's neck and moved it away from him slightly. It made a small sound and then lay it's head on his lap, causing he to laugh louder as he rubbed the top of it's head.

While rubbing the head, he bought his other arm up and tried to wipe his face as clean as he could.

Luffy stared at the creature, it looked like it was a cross between a hamster and a dog. It had a round body and long dog like legs with a fluffy long tail. The top of it's head was dog like while it had puffy cheeks and jaw like a hamster. It was blonde with patches of brown across it's back and part of it's legs.

"Shishishishi!" He laughed in amusement, he eyes widen slightly when he saw three more coming his way; as they reached him each on took a turn to lick his face.

He did not bother to try and stop them; soon his face and hair was completely covered with drool, it ran down his neck and shoulders and soaked the top part of his vest.

"Why?" A voice came from the ache way, "Why are you being so friendly towards a pirate!?" The first woman screamed to the hamster-dogs, "They are our emery, they the ones trying to hurt you!"

As stroked on of the hamster-dogs beside him, he stared blankly at the three young women who looking at them in dismay.

"So then..." Luffy's voice broke the staring contest between the women and the hamster-dogs, "Where is the treasures?"

The three woman all glared at him, their eyes cold and hard. Slowly together they took a step forward and crept towards him while Luffy just sat there. When they finally reached him, they ushered the away from him. The hamster-dogs moved and sat a little from him, the women stood in front of them and raised their spears across their bodies in defence.

Apart from the panting of the animals, there was silence.

"So then, you came here not knowing?" The first blonde haired woman with the high ponytail, asked as she smirked coldly at him. Luffy gave her a blank look and slowly blinked, causing her to lose her smirk, which was quickly replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Ah, that's right! I stole the map!" Luffy informed with a cheeky grin as he stood and took off his vest; once he slipped out of it, he began to dry his hair.

"Why am I not surprised!" The second woman said to him as she drew back and held onto the neck on the closest hamster-dog.

"How should I know that?" Luffy replied with a deep frown as he titled his head sideways and thought about it; his eyes lit up as he smiled and pointed to her, "Maybe you are a psychic!"

"What?" The second one cried out, her shoulders fell slightly as she stared at in in mild disbelief, not sure how to gave an answer,"Look, I mean- oh forget! I'm not wasting my breathe on you!"

"Yeah...you already did that when you kept chasing me around with your spears!" Luffy said with a grin and laughed like mad when he saw they faces change as they realized his meaning.

"YOU KNEW WE WERE THERE!?" They all screamed as one, this only made Luffy laughed harder, he held his stomach and leaned forward; he stopped suddenly took a breath and gazed their way, before pointing and laughing again.

The women glanced to each other as their faces turned red, from rage or embarrassment it was hard to say. Luffy's laugh die down and soon he stood tall and stared at him with that same blank expression.

"Sooooo...the treasure?" Luffy asked the red faced women dully, who now looked they wanted to kill...more than they wanted to do in the first place.

"Moron!" The third and youngest shouted at him, "The hamster-dogs are the treasure! They worth a lot on the black market! For their-" The two oldest clapped their hands over her hand, while holding their index fingers of their other hand to their mouths.

"While that would explain the cages those guys were chatting on about..." Luffy said as he glanced towards the animals who were starting to move away from the women and making their way to a large water bowl that was hiding behind a pile of straw.

"Cages..." The first growled under her breathe and held the spear in the air, gazing at the point. In her mind she made a vow, nothing to take this focus away her, not even this strange man.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said to the youngest woman and held out his hand to her, he smiled brightly. "I am pirate. Who the hell are you lot?"

"Oh! I'm Moko." She replied the third woman who wore her hair in high pigtails, she took his hand and shook it, also smiling. "And these are my sisters; Hara is the oldest," She pointed to the one with high ponytail, "And Juku is the second born," she pointed to the woman who had her hair loose, "Ah. I am the youngest!" That smile dropped as a deadly aura seemed to come off her sisters behind.

"HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" The two oldest sisters screamed at the youngest, she looked upset and glanced at her feet.

Suddenly the hamster-dogs were around him again, this time licking his arms and legs. Luffy blinked at the drool, and smile once he noticed that they were trying to clean his papercuts he had got from the long grass. It hurt only a little, but soon it began to feel warm like he was in a bath of water.

"They have something in their saliva," Juku said almost sadly as she walked over and tried to get the hamster-dogs off of him once more, "That is a healing. For that reason person want them for medicine-" Juku flinched and closed her eyes.

"Juku!" Hara screamed at her sister in outrage and walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away, "What are you doing?! Why are you telling him!"

"He does seem that bad..." Juku said softy as she opened her eyes and stared at her with tears in her eyes, "Maybe we can trust him! We have no one left to trust!"

Hara slowly released her sister's arm, as she did Juku fell upon her knees placed her head in her hands, shoulders shook hard as she cried loudly. Hara turned away from her fallen sister and looked towards the youngest who was staring at her, thick tears ran slowly down her cheek to her chin where they dropped off, she did not bother to wipe them away as she completed to gaze at her oldest sister.

Luffy was frowning and gazed one to the other.

"Well," Hara said with a sigh and looked toward Luffy, the hamster-dogs moved away from him and moved to the straw piles, "Can I trust you? A word of a pirate?"

"Rather than a word of a pirate," Luffy said with a smile, as he sat down and crossed his legs, "ow about the word of an animal lover. I love creatures! Great and small! The only time I kill is for food or protection and no other reason."

"What about medicine?" Hara asked eyeing him up as she came forward slightly, and looked like she was about to bent to sat down.

"I ain't no doctor," Luffy said with a laugh, "I use mainly crushed roots and plants for my wounds. Basic stuff!"

The woman knees down and sat on her legs, placing her hands on her tights and she stared down and thought about what he said.

"When these four there just pups," Hara began with a small sigh and glanced to the hamster-dogs, "Their mother was killed by hunters..." The two younger sister appeared by their sister's side and leaned against as they sat down, giving her the needed strength to continue, "...we witnessed what happened. After that they saw the pups and came looking for them, we got hold of the pups and managed to get away...but they have been after them ever since."

Hara finished with a small tear and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, and glared to the pirate before her.

"After that we raised them here," Hara said with a strong voice, "Since then they become our treasure and we won't let anyone take them away!" She hit her own leg with her fist, trying to prove herself. "Of course a pirate like you could not understand anything other than gold being a treasure..."

Luffy reached up and touches his straw-hat and traced the rim, he smiled as he lowed he slightly concealing his eyes from view.

"Those pirates found us," Hara said not seeing Luffy's smile, nor did the other two, they were staring at their sister as she told him their story, "And it was not on their own, the town folk, people who we grew up up with!" Luffy's smile faded as he listened to the sadness in her voice, "People who we trusted with our own lives, they told the pirates that we are here!"

"So are these things worth a lot of money," Luffy spoke up causing the women to jump at the sound of his voice, forgetting that he was even there, "Even alive?"

"Yes..." Hara said slowly as fear crept over her face, "You wouldn't..."

Luffy lifted his head up grinning boldly at them, causing them to blink, "I'm not taking them! But I would love to take their picture!"

"Picture...?" Moko asked frowning as she turned to her oldest sister unsure what to make of this, "Hara?"

"You can!" Juku said firmly with a glare, "AS long as you tell no one else where they are!"

"Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he started to stand, he had left his camera behind in his ship. Then they heard it, the sound of many feet running. The three women leaped to their feet and turned to the ache way, just as the pirates appeared.

Luffy blinked at the pirates he had stolen the meat, beer, wine, maps, gold, sliver, a rare double barrel pistol, their pirate flag and a pillow off of; also they had been chasing through that heavy storm. He glanced to the sides, there were some men there he had not seen before, these looked nothing like pirates.

The three sisters were staring at them in horror but slowly they lifted their spears up.

The pirates looked them up and down and grinned; their smug faces soon turned to shock as they pointed towards the rubberman and shouted in surprise.


	9. Bloody Rubber!

The Double Skill Pirates growled at the back of their throats once they calmed, slowly they raise their small knifes and daggers, knowing that their beloved pistols were unless against the rubberman.

Luffy blinks at the pirates as they continue to growl at him; together as one they move slowly forward, fanning out as the come further into the room. The pirates like Luffy was when he arrived, were covered in bloody paper cuts one their visible areas.

Frowning Luffy stares as the pirates came to him and began to walk around, closing off any escape routes. His frown deepen as he glances around, not because he was being surrounded but the main backbone of their crew was not there.

"Do you know how many days we looked for you?!" One to his left screams at him.

"Because of you we were delayed, our captains are not happy!" Another shouts from behind.

"The marines chased us too!" An enraged voice from somewhere at his front fumed out.

Then more voices join in their complaining against the rubberman, who was now folding his arms over his chest looking extremely bored. He pouts epically as he listened, they was truly annoying him.

At last Luffy held up a hand gaining their attention. "Why are you telling me this?" Luffy asks as he glances around at the men, "Am I suppose to give a flying monkey's?" A little snicker was released from his mouth, uncaring at their look of complete shock.

While he was standing, he slipped back into his vest but did not bother to button it up as a pirate came screaming and charging at him. Luffy side stepped the man easily then punches out at the next man. The punch sent the pirate backwards, hitting three others and also knocking them to the floor.

A shout of warning was hear from the three sister, he turns enough to see another man running at him with a large hammer raised over head with both hands. Luffy did not have time to aside as the hammer's head slammed down onto his shoulder, blinking he let out a scream.

This caused the women to scream and cry out, each holding to the other not knowing what to do. They stopped as they saw the fear of the pirate's face as he stared down at the hammer that looked like it was embedded into the straw hat man's shoulder.

Luffy was not screaming any more, but he was grinning at the hammer man as his shoulder bounced slightly. Then flesh and bone snapped back into shape causing the pirate to go flying into the air as he sprung upwards.

He lands on two others, causing laugher to bubble out of Luffy's lips as he heard the groans.

The pirates began to ran again, this time the tighten their circle around him. Luffy jerks his head to the left and then to the right, wondering who would make the first move. When no one came at him, he held his hands over his head almost in a form of surrender.

The Double Skill Pirates all sighs in relief; until he did a hand stand in the middle of them.

Luffy had each hand facing away from the other, then he did and long push down nose almost touching the cool flooring; suddenly he pushes up leaping slightly as he spun. This little jump gave him the force he needed to fling his legs around, causing them to lengthen speedily. Still on his hands he turned and turned, soon he felt the familiar feeling on his shins slamming against human flesh.

He continues to spin a few more times, then he stops and waits for his legs to come back to him.

Once they formed into their normal length, he parts his them; his left leg was aimed to the heavens while the other started to bent towards his face. With one big push up and a leap forward, he brought his right leg flying around into air, it stretched with a curl and landed on some pirate who had come towards him from the back of the group.

He hopped on his left leg while his right returned to where it should be. And with his head down he tapped his sandal once it was there, he slowly lifts and turns his face grinning madly at them.

The remaining pirates glance around at each other, before holding up their daggers to him. Luffy stamped one foot on the ground, causing one to squeak loudly and one to fall backwards; Luffy blinks and laughs as he places a hand on his head, he only felt the hair on his head and not his normal straw hat; he reaches further down and made a grab for it, only for his hand to come out empty; it was then his laugher died and he shouts in alarm.

He began turning his whole body around looking over everything in the room wildly. The last of the pirates seeing that something was wrong made one last dash at him.

One lost it and took out his pistol and fired. Luffy blinked as a flash on pain burned his flesh on his upper arm, he turns and gazes down. The bullet happened to pass through one of his paper cuts he gotten.

"His wounded!" One screams out, as he points to the blood running down the lone pirate's arm. Luffy watched as the crew were staring at him with a bit more interest.

"He has those darn paper but like we got when we first came!" Another shouts as he pointed a finger also, staring in shock.

"WHY DID YOU NOT NOTICE BEFORE?!" A man screamed his lungs out from the ground, he had a black eye forming that looked to be swelling up with blood. Others looked carefully and got to their feet.

"Remember what Dice did!?" A young pirate calls out as he managed to get to his feet and drew his pistol, "AIM FOR THE CUTS!"

There was a sound of many clothes being moved as they all reached for their holders at once. Even the ones who could not get up carefully aimed at him from their place of the floor. The room seemed to become silent, before it erupted it the pistol fire.

Luffy knew that he could not get around from the many bullets coming his way all around him, so he stood there and let them tear his flesh of pieces.

The pirates lowed their pistols and stared mouth open at the bloody young man. He stood with his arm cross and legs parted. Bits of skins was flapped open where the bullet went passed his arms, legs, neck, cheek and bit of his chest.

Luffy blinks, it hurt a great deal but there was no bullet inside him. They had all aimed for the wounds from which angle, but only to pass over it thinking that he would move before they could get deeper.

"My turn now!" Luffy shouts roaring as he jumps high into the air above reaching the broken ceiling, their eyes widen as his body began to move a twist in every way possible, flicking everywhere slashing them in his blood. He seems to stop moving in the air and they see nothing but a twisted mass of blood and tangled body parts which was now falling.

"_Gomu Gomu noooooo_..." They hear a voice from within the mass began to moved into a blur as their eyes suddenly started to see many feet and fists coming as it's middle spun, "...**FIREWORKS!**_"_

Luffy lands on his knees and gazes upwards, he stares as the pirates around him laid unmoving on the floor, some was even in mid-fall. They were only a few that managed to get out of his reach.

On seeing them Luffy turns and send the a death glare, daring them to get up or move from where they were; this causing some to froze while others just dropped in fright.

Luffy blinks and took to his feet straighten up, carefully he gazed over the room. The place was covered with straw, and was almost the same colour as his hat.

_"Hat!" Luffy suddenly cries out as he ran towards the straw piles and began digging through them, and getting blood everywhere. "Hat! Hat! Hat! ____HAT__!" He sat on his rear with his legs half tucked under him and leaning forward he began shifting through the straw, also throwing a fallen pirate body to one side._

"...err...is this what you're looking for..." An old man asks loudly holding Luffy's hat up, he was standing some distance away.

Luffy stared blankly blinking; suddenly his head went head and his arms he raised up, he seemed like he was about to bow to the old man when both his arms shoot out, and landed neither side of the man's feet; the rubber body followed.

Luffy allows himself to crash into the flooring rather than crush the man's legs. He lay face first on the floor and slowly bought his arms around and lifts himself up. He just stares at the hat as the old man held it out to his while shaking.

Taking the hat carefully he places it to where it lived. Upon his head.

Luffy smiled his thanks and turns back round to see the pirates climbing some crawling, to their feet. When all the pirates made he to their feet, they began to walk away as fast as they could. The ones who were stronger dragged those who were out cold by their legs.

"You only won because our captain and our best men are meeting up with the sister crew! You just wait!" One brave pirate screams at him from arch way to the exit and then darts through.

Luffy laughs at that.

Blinking he gazes over at the older men who just their backs pressed against the wall. Fear was evident on their faces.

"These are them!" Juku shouts as she rushed over, while holding her spear up "These are the elders our town! They are the ones who told the pirates where our babies there!"

"You don't understand, Juku."The old man spoke in a sorrowful tone as he gazed at the woman, "We had to protect the town, the pirate! They were going to burn as to the ground!"

"They would have been that anyway!" Hara said darkly as she glares at the old man, "Did you really think they would leave _just like that_! We know that you even asked for money before you showed them here!"

Luffy turns back to the men, his face void of all emotion, slowly he stalked over to them. The men back away in fear as the blood dripped off of him making him look scarer than he already was to them.

"We had no choice!" A younger screams as he held on the one of the other men, "Our island is to be taken over by the marines for training ground! And that they had us all to move to the next and more popularised island if we could not paid them off otherwise!"

Luffy stops at this.

A slowly grin appear on Luffy's bloody face, freaking the men out to no end.

"I," Luffy said as he grins more, if that was even humaningly possible, "Have an idea!"


	10. Sort It Out!

Luffy leans back into his seat, glancing around at the floating restaurant. This place was starting to become a little home base for him, he loved the food and the doctors know about him being rubber so there was not much to explain to them.

The three sisters had given him a lot of the hamster-dogs drool to take with him, making his recovery much much faster than he should have been. He frowned as he saw the blood in his mind's eyes, pouring out of him and staining the straw on the floor; the hamster-dogs who had been hiding in the piles of straw rushed to him and licked the wounds closed, but he still needed a doctor.

Luffy smiles in remembrance, he had driven the pirates off the island and talked to the town's people with the three sisters. Then he contacted his grandfather.

"Oi did you here about that island?" A diner from the next table said, "The one with the hamster-dogs? They were meant to have had all died out! But there are still a few left!" The man stood and walks away, chatting to his friend about the news.

Luffy grins boldly; it had only been two weeks since he spoke with his grandfather and already things were going well. The old man claimed to have been the one to discover this rare species of hamster-dog, and informed the marines of such. Now the the whole island had been labelled as a protected wild life home.

A small marine base was being build on a rock mass off the shores of the island, which was creating more jobs on the island as well as the town's people getting ready to become a tourist place for people to see these animal.

"That went well..." Luffy mumbles to himself as he glances down at the photos there were placed all over the table, "Grandpa is going to love these!" The hamster-dogs were all around the camera at first, but had gotten used to it and settled down to made many nice photos.

Luffy blinks as he see more people coming in the main doors, it was becoming very busy. "Glad I booked myself in for a room tonight." He says aloud, the restaurant asked people to book in everyday if not they would kick you out the room and tell you to sleep in your ship. "I think I'll turn in for the night." Luffy said as he stood and began to gather his photos together, putting them into a pile.

Luffy walks passed the tables and chairs, over to the counter; he blinks as he noticed the kind blonde who gave him coffee the on his last visit. Smiling brightly he came closer, Luffy had been resting here for the last two weeks but this was the first time he seen the blonde again.

"Hello again! You're that waiter from before!" Luffy said loudly as he leans on the counter, "Thanks for the food! It was great, as always!" Luffy places his money down, which the other man took with one hand.

The blonde was reading and was barely glancing his way, and seemingly not listening. Frowning slightly at this Luffy put his hands flat on the counter and pulls himself up and over the other side; causing the blonde waiter to freeze in his seat. Luffy places his chin of the waiter's shoulder and reads whatever is so interesting.

'That pirate thief...' Luffy thinks as he saw an outline of a woman in the newspaper the man was holding.

"WHAT DO THINK YOU'ER DOING?" The blonde shouts in anger as he bolted out of his seat and turning to Luffy talking normal now, "You're not allowed in this area!"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy introduced himself as he held out a hand for him to shake, "And you are?"

"Sanji, the sous-chef." Sanji says as he stared at the offending hand with his viable eye, "And you can't be here. Move along." He grabs the grinning Luffy by the back on the collar and dragged him out from behind the counter.

"Thank you for the food, Sanji the sous-chef." Luffy says with respect and gave him a little hand, "I'm going to bed now. Good night!" Sanji huffed a little but Luffy noticed a small smile on his face as he turned back to the counter.

Luffy turned and starts for the stairs that lead to the small rooms the restaurant had for some guests, he climbed the now familiar stairs and heading towards his room. He ran an hand over his healed arm there would be no scars, for some reason after he ate his fruit he never gained any scars after healing.

As he walked down the long corridor, a door opened just a hat walked through. Luffy halts and blinks at the hat which seemed to be moving on it's own. There the rest of it came out, the hat came further and further out and touched the ceiling. Luffy brought his eyes back down from the ceiling and stares at the owner of the tall hat, an old man wearing a chef's uniform.

"Oh? You? Back again? How are you feeling now?" The old man said as his eyes landed on Luffy, he grinned at him.

"I'm good thanks!" Luffy answeres with a big grin showing his teeth, "And thanks for the food! I think this got to be the best restaurant I've ever eaten at!"

"Thank you very much." The chef replies with a proud smirk, "Shame we can't get many staff, people keep leaving us. Even have some of my cooks working up front. If this keeps happen, we may here to close down."

Luffy looked horrific, "What? Close down! You can't do that!" He shouts at the old man, "What's the happen, why can't you keep staff?"

"Some people..." The old chef said with a sigh as he looks around at the walls, "They came here few months ago and asks to build out the place. When I said no they started their own restaurant, they 'scouted' my men and any who come here."

"Mmmmm..." Luffy hums with a deep frown very unhappy about this; but remembers downstairs, "You're busy tonight, you are still doing well."

"Yes but only pirates are coming here now." the chef said to that sadly as he started to walk along, Luffy blinks as he heard a odd sound as he went along and on looking down, he saw the old man had a wooden leg, "Those people are scaring the common people away by hiring their own pirates. I don't know which pirates are causing the trouble, if so I would sort them out myself. I really hope we can manage here, this place is my treasure."

The two fell silent and Luffy saw his room coming up, he stopped outside and turns to the old man. "Night old chef man!" Luffy said trying to keep his grin up, but he was not pleased with the news.

"G'Night. Next time you come, I'll ask you to clean up your own blood." The old man walked off laughing lightly. Luffy watches him until he had gone around the corner, then turned to his door and opens it with the key he was given.

Luffy marches right in and taking off his hat he flops down on the little bed, staring at the ceiling. He places his hat in his line of vision. He thought of the three woman with their hamster-dogs, and the old chef with his restaurant.

'They are all right in saying,' Luffy thinks to himself as he stares intently at the hat, '...that it does not have to be gold for something to be a treasure.' Luffy's eyes narrowed, he was going to find the pirates that was messing with his favorite restaurant. 'I'll sort them out old man.'


	11. Roronoa So-'N'-So!

Speeding Meruhen Gou's sails were fully opened, as a strong wind blew in the right direction; the captain of this ship was sitting on the upper 'deck' on the left hand side, with ropes wrapped around his middle as he leans dangerous backwards out of the ship. In his hands were the ropes to changed the sails angles, and steer Meruhen in the way he wanted.

The sea was fairly calm, every now and again a large wave sent upwards but he was now very used to how his ship works and easily steadied himself.

Pulling the rope he closes the sail slightly, slowly Meruhen down but allowing him to have a free hand. Reaching down he pulled out his map, he was heading for a island called Montana where Sanji had told him that was the nearest island they get to when the restaurant gets attacked as it goes on it's routes.

"Poor Sanji!" Luffy laughs as he remembered the blonde's face when he explained what he was doing; Sanji had wanted to come, but they were so under staff he could not take the risk.

Luffy heard thunder in the distance, and shoving the map half in his pocket he grabs the ropes again and opened the sail fully once more. Meruhen sped forward, as the wind caught hold and soon Luffy was leaning out of the ship again. He wanted to get there by sun set, he did not want have to sail in the dark as well as the coming rain.

He glances backwards, storm coming were being carried by the same strong wind that was pushing him onwards. Luffy quickly turns his head back around, and as he went up a high wave and floated in the air for a moment, he thought he saw a man for to his right.

Meruhen lands with a slash and Luffy bobbed along for a few moment before the next wave came, causing he up away again. Luffy allowed his grip to relax in mid air, dangerous thing to do, but he want to pull his body up to see passed the sails to where he thought he saw the man.

There he was!

Luffy quickly put his weight back as he crashes down, this time Meruhen left in zigzag and went into another wave, over through this one and not over it. Luffy was covered in sea water, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breathe. For that moment he was under, he felt his body weaken; he take a lungful of air as he came out the other side of the wave and got to work closing the sails.

The everything stops. No wind, no high waves it was same as the when it was fairly calm a few minutes ago. Turning his body around, Luffy could actually see where the strong winds ended and the calm began. He blinks rapidly and then smiles, he wanted to get back into that strong wind.

"OI!" A voice calls out and Luffy remembered why he came out of the wind storm in the first place.

Turning back around he saw the man standing and waving his arms over his head. It was an odd sight for Luffy to see, because he looked like he was just standing on the water. Luffy sails over much slower than before and chanced his sail slightly to catch the little wind there was.

As Luffy comes nearer he notices just who this was. There is three swords, green sash around his wrist; it was the pirate hunter the paper warned other pirate about.

'But I don't have a bounty.' Luffy reasoned as he came closer and standing he folded in his sail as best he could to stop along side the other man. 'So I'm alright.'

Luffy came down to the lower 'deck' and places on feet of the railing, as he came to a stop beside the green haired man, Luffy greeted the hunter blankly. Then he gazes downwards, he was standing on a large piece of wood that was just under the water, wobbling madly as the hunter kept his balance.

"Oi, are you a pirate?" The hunter asks as he stared up the top of Luffy's mast, there was a black flag there but no pirate mark.

"What do you think?" Luffy asks with a smile, he leans over the edge and gazed at the wood the man was standing on. As Meruhen floated closer a sword came to be against Luffy's neck.

The man held his arm up pointed the sword, eyes narrowed with a deadly smirk on his lips. "Give me your boat!" The hunter demands as he kept his arm raised.

"Mmmmm...let me think.." Luffy said as he raising his eyes to the heavens and lifted one hand up and drumming his fingers on his chin; The hunter face fall a little not believing the straw man's actions. He had a sword to his throat. "Errrr...No." Luffy said with a grin so wide that he causing his eyes to close.

The hunter got over his little shock and gritting his teeth, he held the sword closer. A drop of blood formed where the sword's point was.

"Sooooooo...what you doing all the way out here?" Luffy asks still with his grin firmly in place, he said this is such a manner that anyone would think they were sitting down and having a cup of tea, rather than one being threaten with a sword.

"I'm..." The hunter began and realizes be was about to give an honest answer, "I'M TAKING YOUR BOAT OFF YOU! NOW JUMP ON THIS WOOD!" As the prove his point, the hunter lowers the sword and struck the side of the shop.

Luffy slightly lowers his head, causing shadows to form under his hat that hid his eyes from view.

"Oi! I'm taking this boat! Are you dumb? Slow or you just want die?" The hunter questions darkly as he lifts up the sword right to Luffy's face, then higher to the straw hat. With the tip of the blade against the front of the hat, he pushes upwards.

Luffy's grin crumbles, his eyes become emotionless as he stares straight ahead, but it was like he was not seeing anything.

"Oi." Luffy says as he continues to look ahead, his voice was low and dull, "How about I pull you along on your wood instead?"

The hunter pulls back slightly, seemingly thinking about this. Then says, "You can choose the wood or your life? Which one?"

"I see..." Luffy said once more with that dull voice, and looks down, "Okay, I got it. But please come over to this side first, before I go onto the wood. Otherwise I would fall in right away if you are still on it."

The hunter thinks a little more on this, and then nods in agreement. He glance down as he put his sword back into sheath. As he looks up there is a rope offered to him, grabbing onto it he moved his feet around on the wood. Then he lift up his leg and placed it on the railing where Luffy had placed his.

Luffy punches out at the hunter.

The hunter shouts out and does an odd form of the slits as he tires to get back to the wood, the fist comes again and he had no chose but to release the rope he was holding and falling into the water with a slash.

A green breaks the surface with a gasp, he looks up and was about to scream at the other when he see the under side of a sandal coming his way. A foot stamps the top of the hunter's head, forcing him under the water. The hunter did not have time to think.

At last the hunter instead of fighting against the foot, he makes himself go further under the water and out of reach of the foot. Swimming backwards he broke the surface again and stared rounding in amazement, the boat had gone!

"Oi! Over here!" A amused voice said from behind him, treading water he came all the around to see the boat was there. "How did you get there anyway? I saw you swimming the other way from me!" The straw hat man laughing, when he saw the hunter glaring at him he smile, "what did you expect from a pirate!"

"Oi! You said you wasn't a pirate!" The hunter shouts him and floating away slightly as he saw the boat coming to him.

"Never said that." Luffy replies as he leans over the helpless hunter, "I only asked what you thought I was."

Luffy felt much calmer now as he watches the hunter swim away, reaching for the wood he was on before. However the wood came up and smack him on the chin, this happened every time he tried to get back on.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy snickers as he watched the hunter struggle, "That's what you get for touching my ship and hat!" The hunter stills in the water, and even though he was facing away from him, Luffy could feel a glare.

Laughing lightly Luffy throws a rope, it landed beside the hunter. The hunter still treading water eyed up the rope and turn to look at Luffy, who only gave him a grin.

"What?" The hunter shouts out, as he stared the pirate.

"Come aboard!" Luffy says giving him a cheerful smile now, "I'll take you to the next island."

"Like I'd trust you!" The swordsman spat out as he glances towards the wood that floated in his face, almost mocking him. "I see no other choice." He admitted as he grabs the rope and allows himself to be pulled in the water.

On reaching the boat, the hunter felt the pirate leading over his back to help him up. The hunter had stiffen at first, but once he notices that Luffy was really only helping him, he focused on getting up.

Luffy sat the hunter down in his seat, and moved to the upper 'deck' to where the sails were. The hunter was slightly taller than Luffy causing him to have to bring his knees up in the 'deck'. Luffy took hold of the ropes and unfolded the half folded sails, and slowly he steered the ship toward the wind storm.

The pair sailed in silent.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said breaking the silence, the induction hanged in the air for a moment.

The hunter then turns to face him, he was very uncomfortable having a pirate sitting behind him, and one who had tried to drown him a few minutes before. After staring at the strange pirate he said, "Roronoa Zoro."

Soon the wind began to pick up again and Zoro held on tightly to the sides, and tried to tuck his feet in somewhere.

"Here we go!" Luffy screams as the strong winds caught the sails, and they rocketed sidewards. He opened the sails fully and leaned back, but blinks as he noticed he was going a lot slower than before.

"This thing is so small!" Zoro shouts over the roaring winds, the ship was tilted sideways. "I'm going to fall off!"

"Come sit with me!" Luffy screams as thunder shook the skies above, he frowns deeply as he saw a high wave forming. "Ah...never thought of this..." Luffy said to himself as the sea water slashes over him, "Under my ropes quickly ZoHo!"

"IT' ZORO!" The swordsman shouts enraged but somehow managed to get to where Luffy was, and under the ropes. "NOW WHAT!"

"SIT ON MY LAP!" Luffy shouts in his face, causing the pirate hunter to go green... "HURRY! THERE'S A BIG ONE COMING!"

Zoro glancs around and saw what the pirate meant, turning around in the ropes he sat down in the lap of the smaller man. He tries to not lean back to much, 'I'm going to crush him!' Suddenly a hand came on his stomach and pulled him backwards, he fell right back against the other, with the back of his head on one shoulder.

Luffy quickly let go of the hunter and reached for the ropes again, he needed to get this just right or they would go under. Tighten all his muscles in his body Luffy pulled at the ropes and sail shifted to where he wanted, slowly they went up the wave. Luffy gritted his teeth, it was then he notices that there was a hand under his own, Zoro was helping to pull.

Luffy grins through his teeth, and soon they were floating above the wave and coming down. They ship slashed on the water but Luffy was quickly to steady himself.

"OI!" Zoro shouts in his ear, "HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS?"

"TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy replies back into the pirate hunter's ear, "YOU CAN JUST ABOUT SEE IT! LOOK FORWARD AT THE NEXT WAVE!"

Luffy blinks then as the next wave came, this time Zoro was also ready and together they leaned backwards balancing with the ship and angling the sails. Then they were at top and the island was in view.

"THAT'S FAR OFF!" Zoro screams out, after they crush onto the sea once more, "YOUR LEGS WILL GIVE UP BY THEN!"

"DON'T WORRY!" Luffy screams louder as the winds increased their howls, "I CAN MAKE THAT ZOLO! NEXT WAVE!"

"IT'S ZORO!" Zoro screams back as he glared at the on coming wave, wondering if he could simple cut it in two.

The pirate and the pirate hunter managed to get into a grove of sailing the large waves and against the strong winds; after this Luffy began to laugh loudly with each wave them went up on and screamed laugher as they fell back down. The hunter could not help but smile at the laugher that just kept coming, and soon he was grinning as which wave came.


	12. The Sailor's Inn!

The waves caused Meruhen to crash against the docks, thankfully the lower wooden dock had soft tires in a row along the wooden frames keeping the smaller ships and boats from slamming to the wood.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he at last bought the mast down, it was now laying down along the ship's body over the thick sheet Luffy had placed to keep the main 'deck' dry and keep from filling. A large wave made him raise upward, his arms spun around so as to maintain his balance; Meruhen went so far up that she cause Luffy to overlook the dock where Zoro was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Luffy grins up at him giving a little wave as he went down. He hoped over the mast and become to tightening the ropes carefully, giving Meruhen enough room to go up and down with the wave but also kept her firmly in place.

Luffy glance around making sure he had not forgotten anything, seeing he was set to go he waited for the next wave instead of climbing the ladders. He smiles brightly as he felt himself being raised once more and as he came up to the dock plat form, he leaped off.

There he turns to the town, Sanji had told him this place was favoured by both pirates and pirate hunters.

"I'm done, Zuro!" Luffy declares to Zoro who seemed to be waiting for him, seeing the pirate was done he began walking. Luffy bent down and picking up a small brown leather bag he threw on the dock when he first began preparing to leave.

"IT'S ZORO!" Zoro shouts out, then he turned from the straw hat pirate, and huffing loudly he mumbled, "Not like I was waiting for you."

Luffy just grins as he put the strap of the bag over his shoulder and started walking after Zoro.

The pair walked down the dock in silence but Zoro started picking up his pace leaving Luffy behind. Luffy did not mind, the hunter was not happy with him and if the rumours about him were trust and the swordsman was as strong as they say, then perhaps he got off lightly.

'But this is East Blue,' Luffy thinks as he watched the green head getting smaller, 'The weakness sea of the Four. If he was strong, he properly just a bit stronger than the pirates the East Blue has to offer.'

Up ahead Luffy could see Zoro talking to the dock master, he hurries forward wanting to know what was being said.

"...he'll pay the fee, it his boat." Zoro said as he rested as hand over his sword, "Also where is the town hall in this town?"

"You can't miss it," The old man said as he gazes over at Luffy, then back to Zoro "You turn right when you reach the street up there, then follow until you see an apple tree, turn right there and follow that street, it is at the end."

"Thanks." Zoro replies also nodding his thanks, then began walking.

"Bye Susu!" Luffy calls to his back, causing the swordsman to spin round his teeth gritted.

"ZORO!" Zoro shouted as he glared hard at him, "_Are you a moron_?"

Luffy blinks for a moment and then laughs causing Zoro to go red with rage. This only made him laugh harder, he waved off the dead glare not caring at all. Zoro's face suddenly changes as he stared at something behind Luffy.

Turning Luffy saw was men talking together down the dock, they looked like they were eyeing up his little ship. They looked towards Zoro and then to each other talking still, before moving away quickly. When they went Luffy faced forward again, blinking he saw that the pirate hunter was gone.

Something light hit his shoulder, followed by another and another. Luffy looks toward the skies, it had started to rain. He had been out running it since the strong winds carried him fast along at the waves well in front of the heavy rain filled clouds. Thunder sounded, telling Luffy that the rest of the storm was soon to come.

"Hey old man," Luffy greets as he bring his head back down, "I'm on dock 56." He points down the docks, hoping he could see the small ship from there.

"Fine." The old man said, his eyes could not be seen as his eyebrows were like large hairy caterpillars above his eyes; he was double over and holding one arm behind his back, making it seem painful as he moved slowly toward the youth, "Just for the night." Luffy nods, "That will be 75 Beils then."

"Bit high." Luffy comments with a pout but reached into the side of the bag and pulled out some money, he placed it the man shaking waiting hands, then asks; "By the way, where can I get food and supplies?"

"You can see the best place from here." The dock master says, as he turns to the left. He pointed to the coast line where a road had been build along it, running up a hill that over looked the while harbour. At the top was a large white painted building, with a red sign that had white wording; it read, 'The Sailor's Inn'

"Thanks old man!" Luffy says loudly giving him a friendly smile, and ran as quickly as he could. Reaching the road he turned left, it was a straight route. The rain was getting heavier and he was getting hungrier.

As he ran up the hill the full force of the wind coming off the sea hit him, some times catching his breathe in his lungs. He continues onwards, the promise of a warm meal made him pump his legs faster. Luffy was already wet from the sea, the rain however was washing the salt from his clothes making him want to titch.

Luffy grins as he saw the lights of the building through the rain, the black clouds had made the placed dark, the setting of the sun was causing it to darken more.

Luffy slowed down coming to a stop outside the entrance, he blink and raises his eyebrown as he saw Zoro standing there. The hunter was talking to himself darkly as he glared at the building. Luffy moves over, he noticed that he was aware of the pirate because his hand gripped the sword.

"YO! _Rozo!_" Luffy greets as he walks passed him and starts climbing the small steps that lead to the building.

"You little..." Zoro starts as he closed his eyes and seemed to be counting, "You're doing that on propose!"

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asks completely dismissed what Zoro was saying; he places a hand on the glass of the door and half turns his body to look at the pirate hunter, "I thought you was heading to the town hall...wait wasn't that the other way from here?"

Zoro stops whatever he was about the say next, and marches up the small steps and pushes the door open, walking into the building. Luffy followed behind, he glances around at the large bar area. The main counter was right in front of them but near the back, two giant wooden stairs were neither side of the walls. Tables and chairs were everywhere, pirates and bandits gathered around in their own groups or crew.

The room fell silent as the pair walked further in.

Side by side the straw hat pirate and the pirate hunter walked, through the centre of the room and to the main bar. Eyes of many followed their movement; the two did not notice or if they did, they did not care.

On reaching the bar the ones seated began to moved off the stools and walk away with their heads down, Zoro raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he sat down at the first barstool he came to. Luffy leaps onto the stool next to Zoro and grinned at him.

"Sooo...Bozo! What are you doing here?" Luffy asks as he leans onto the surface with his elbows.

Zoro's eyes darken and standing he unleashed his swords and asked, "Want to be sliced up into shreds or ribbons?"

"None!" Luffy answers as he grins more widen, not looking at Zoro, "Oi Bartender! Some food and drink! A meaty meal!" Zoro's stomach makes a sound and Luffy laughs loudly, "What's this? You're hungry too!"

"And I'll have to stay hungry. I got no money on me." Zoro explains as he puts his swords away and sighs loudly, his stomach growls once more. Luffy stares blankly at Zoro, unnerving the poor man.

"Oi! Bartender another helping for Zoro!" Luffy calls out to the man, who nodded his understanding and disappeared through a small door.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asks looking surprised, he sits back down staring at the other.

"Aa. Some times food and drink does not taste its best..." Luffy answer smiling as he stares over the counter gazing at the many bottles that were there, "...when alone."

The bartender returns and hurries over to them, waiting for to order their drinks.

"Bartender!" Luffy said as he came near, "We'll have your best drinks in the house!"

"Oi, do you have enough money for that?" Zoro asks as he turned the pirate's way, raising his eyebrows.

Luffy grins and pats his leather bag that still hung off of his shoulder, "It's fine! Don't worry!" Luffy laughs aloud, causing the other man to smile and lean back in his seat; this did not mean he was relaxed. Zoro come feel the eyes still on him and his new drinking mate. Two glasses were placed in front of them, and together they picked theirs up. Without a word they clucked the glasses with each others and took a swig. It was really good stuff.

* * *

Author's note:

_For those who did not see when this was first posted. And are reading through reviewing or wondering why the date is at the bottom._

_I did an April Fool's joke, where I marked this story as completed and wrote in the summary and title 'DISCONTINUED!', which was also at the top of the chapter. _

_Thanks everyone who can take a joke._

**1st April 2013 - 01:08 am**

**April Fools**


	13. The Silent Lady!

A pirate and a pirate hunter sat at the bar; piled neither side them were many plates on top of one another as well as different shape glasses. A bottle of rum was between them, their last drink of the night.

The pair had mainly talked about the local news, about the new claims about the Pirate King and Pirate Prince, that the son was after the father's head; also the newest reports of Gold Roger and Whitebeard starting a war.

Luffy had discovered that professional pirate hunter and bounty hunters had a different set of newspapers. During their meal both taken out their newspapers and bumped heads together and they showed the other and read through the news.

Luffy sips his drink, it was very late now and they seemed to have ran out of things to talk about.

"So Zeebo..." Luffy starts and smirked slightly as he heard Zoro moan loudly, "Why did you become a pirate hunter?"

Zoro spun the rum around in his glass watching as it whirled round, he seemed to be debating to tell the pirate or not. At last he placed the glass down and turned to Luffy.

"I'm looking for a certain woman." Zoro said with all seriousness.

"Your wife?" Luffy asks with a blink.

"She's not!" Zoro almost shouting as he raised himself up, the people left in the bar turned his way. Red faced the swordsman sat down and cleared his throat. He then reaches into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Her name is Kuina. Known also as The Silent Lady."

Luffy blinks down at the old and wore wanted poster, it looked like it had been handled many times; Luffy stares at the woman in the photo; it was not much of a photo, only an basic outline. But he had heard of this woman and was mildly interested in her because she was one of the ones which had a high bounty in the East Blue.

'18,000 Beils!' Luffy's eyes widen slightly, he had not known it was that high. The East Blue said to be the weakest of the four great oceans, and anyone having a bounty that went into double figures was a big deal.

"You heard of her then?" Zoro asks as he noticed Luffy's face, "Most have but only because she always leave one left alive to tell others." Zoro frowned deeply and stared behind the bar, "If she didn't no one would have known she was there."

"So what is 'The Silent Lady' to you?" Luffy asks leaning closer to Zoro, his interest hitting it's peak.

"I grew up with her." Zoro says sighing, he lift his glass and takes a swig. "Kuina always defeated me in every match. She was the best swordswoman in our dojo. She only used one sword while I used two. I could not beat her with the two! Then one day I said to myself why not three!"

"Zorro, are you an idiot?" Luffy asks dully as he lifts his own drink to his lips.

"SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE REST!" Zoro shouts as he reached for his swords, he flopped back down and grabbed his drink and took a mouthful. He sighs loudly as he slams the glass down, Luffy took the bottle of run and refills Zoro's glass,"Anyway...I trained myself outside the dojo using three swords and two years later, I came back and challenged her. I managed to win!" Zoro smiled at the memory, Luffy blinked at him he looked like a little child for a moment, "I won with the three sword style I make up."

Zoro fell silent lost in his memories, Luffy leaned back and waited for the hunter to continue. Zoro glares his way for a slit second as took another mouthful and this time placed it down softy.

"Kuina was surprised!" Zoro said his mouth twitched, "So was I, but what she did next surprised me even more. She gave me her most treasured sword the morning after and seemed to have given up on swordsmanship. Then she disappeared. I found her wanted poster three years ago, and since then I been trying to find her."

"So then she's your runaway wife!" Luffy asks in that same dull tone. Zoro closed his eyes and shook.

"Did you listen yo anything I said!?" Zoro hisses out as he reached down to his glass and drank the remaining rum there.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughs as he stands up and waves the bartender over, "Oi are there any rooms left?" He asked, he number of people in the bar had slowly decreased as they ate, drank and talked together. "I'll pay for you Soro." he adds with a grin.

"No, that's fine." Zoro said as he stood and turning away from the pirate he glancing over his shoulder, "I don't like being so much in debt. I'll pay you back some day." He turns fully around and started walking.

Luffy blinks and carefully watched the man for a moment he reached the door the pirate grinned in amusement.

"OI! ZORO!" Luffy calls out with a loud voice causing the man to stop, "_Are you a pervert_?"

"WHAT?!" Zoro screams as he spun around and stared red faced in angry at the pirate.

"You're walking into the women's wash room!" Luffy replies with a bit of a laugh, "The exit is that way!" Luffy pointed to the main entrance and Zoro stalks off that way, red faced for another reason now.

Laughing madly as Zoro went through the doors, he pulled out his money for the mountain of food and drink they had, plus the some for his room.

"Can I ask you some question?" Luffy says to the bartender who was like a shadow, he was dark skinned and was wearing dark clothing. The man had been in the background of the pair the whole night and barely said a word.

"Sure." Came the rough voice, he was clearing a clear glass with a white rag.

"There are some pirates that are being hired to attached the floating restaurant; Baratie." Luffy said carefully taking in the man's facial expressions and body language, "Have you heard anything or know who these pirates are?"

"I might know. It depends on my memory you see," The bartender said as he lifting the clear glass above his head, looking at it through the light. "Anything you can show me to help me remember?"

"Yes..." Luffy said with a bright smile, "I got something right here!" Luffy raises his fist into the air in front of him.

The bartender lowers the glass with a sigh. In the bar's mirror over the counter, Luffy could see ten large men running to him and then they quickly surrounded him, with swords drew and pointed toward him in a half circle. Luffy it not bother to turn, instead he kept his eyes on the bartender of was clearing that same glass still.

Luffy chose to lower his fist, the bartender smirked. But Luffy got what he needed to know, he the man knew nothing these men could have not come to his aid. And he was also too sleepy to start a full out fight.

"Will that be all?" The bartender asks still smirking, he nodding to those around him and they silently moved away.

"No, I need some supplies." Luffy says as he reached for his bag, the bartender stiffen while the men around him watched. He pulls back a small red book and leaned forward, "Could you give me everything written here." He tore the page up and handed it over to the bartender, "I need it all for first thing in the morning."

"Sure. Thank you for your business." He said as he took the piece of paper, then he nods to his left,"Your room is ready sir."

"Please come this way." A member of staff said and Luffy smiles and moved away from the bar, he eyed up the staff member as he lead him up the stairs. The man was skinning and tall, with a stunk up nose. He was dressed in a bellboy's uniform, which was a size to small for the man.

The man opened the door and allowed Luffy to enter first, the pirate ran straight to the window where the rain was pouring down on the outside of the window, making it look like a mini waterfall.

Luffy flopped down on the bed, he was a sleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Luffy blinks as his eyes opened. Something had awoken him up. Frowning he glances around the room and remembered that he was an a rented room. Quickly getting up Luffy look towards the window, the rain was still coming down heavily. Luffy went over to the window opening it wide, the rain hit him, soaking him through once more.

Luffy was down above the harbour, he could see the length of the nine docks. Luffy blinks and leans forward, on the dock that he had anchored his ship were flying men. Close to his ship was the cause of the what was sending the men flying.

In the early morning light and passed the heavy rain, some sort of thin lines of light was moving at a fast pace, Luffy had to stare at it for a LONG time before he realizes that the three moving lights and that they were attached to a man.

Three swords. And one man.

Luffy grins madly and thought it best to get his supplies and leave. For now.


	14. Alliance On A Cliff!

The sun was still low in the sky which caused deep shadows over the town and harbour, and light to bounce off of the puddles and the remaining of rain of the rooftops. The heaven themselves held in them in no evidences of the powerful storm, there was not even a cloud in the pink and yellow skies nor did any strong winds blow.

It was a picture of pure serenity, peace and harmony.

Luffy stood at the beginning of the docks he had Meruhen tied at, he was bent over his camera that he taken with him in the leather bag the night before.

Along with the beautiful sun rise there was something else that was oddly interesting as he aim the camera lens up with the dock length; the fallen and moaning bodies of the many men laying everywhere on the wooden surface, along with their dropped weapons that were scattered. Then there were the ones just floating still in the water, unwilling to return to where the monster that was were.

The monster was sitting down with his back resting against the post, one leg out before him and the other bent and close to his chest, he held his three swords with both hands and had them leant against his shoulder.

Luffy clinks. A light flashed.

Straighten he quickly packed away his camera back in the leather bag, then reaches for hie supplies he had placed at his feet when he first arrived. Moving forward Luffy starts hopping and jumping over them men, he noticed with amusement that some was just laying there with their eyes open daring not to move.

Luffy drops his goods beside Zoro. The swordsman lifted his head, eyes hidden by the shadow of his bandanna. The pirate hunter stood with a huff, and turns to the grinning pirate.

"Morning Zoro!" Luffy greets with a friendly grin, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"None." Zoro answers as he glared at the closest men, "They were after your ship, for some reason."

"Really?" Luffy says in confusion as his grin dropped and he frowned deeply, "Wonder why...?" Suddenly his grin reappeared causing his eyes to close, "Oh well, thanks Zoro!"

"It was a good warm up, or though I work off some of my booze..." Zoro says and trailed off, he just noticed that Luffy was starting to get his name right. Before Zoro could say anything else Luffy spoke up.

"Where you off to now?" Luffy asks walking pass the swordsman to the edge and jumping down on Meruhen, and taking off the cover he shook the rain off.

"Town hall..." Zoro said placing his hand on the post and leaning over slightly, watching the pirate opening many hidden door on the little ship and putting his things away. "But they must have moved it since... or the old man gave me wrong directions."

Luffy closed the twin doors and started next to raise the mast, he felt Meruhen moving and blinking he found Zoro lifting the up easily. Luffy smiles at this; the mast was not a light thing someone had to be very strong to be able to get it right up, which Zoro was doing.

A click was heard as the mast fell into place and Luffy went to the mast's base, he began to bolt the thing nuts down. Once done he stood and grabs his leather bag, he was not going to bring it with him this time.

Luffy glancing all around and seeing that everything was in place he nods his head and turns to the ladders. Zoro was there first, he went up quickly and jumped high. From where he was below, Luffy could hear the sound of swords being unleashed.

Moving fast Luffy climb up the ladder, most of the men had crawled away but some had come when they were down on Meruhen. Luffy stares for a moment, Zoro had two swords raised above his head, he slashes down on three men at once, pushing their own swords to go into their bodies.

The war cry men came and Luffy turn to see more men running and jumping over those fallen swords out. Behind these lot he noticed some more men kneed down readying their pistols, aiming them for Zoro.

Luffy blinks towards the swordsman and sees that the man's focus was solely on those in front of him. He leaped onto the docks as the pistol's fire sounded.

Zoro at last saw the men but it was already to late for him to move aside. Something dark red blocked his vision, he gazed up and seeing the straw-hat. The pirate with covered for him; he was shocked beyond words at this, the young man did not screams as the bullets hit just laughed.

"Oi Zoro!" Luffy's voice called out, "Leaves those for me!"

"Ah...sure.." Zoro agrees trying to get out of his surprise, the man that gotten hit with bullets which seemed to have not touched him and he was still standing. He watched the pirate run off laughing and shouting something but closed his ear off to him as he returned to the ones circling him.

Zoro watches as a brave man rushed forward with the sword's hilt in both hands and above his head, he brought the sword down hoping to embed the blade into the hunter's skull but Zoro quickly tiltes his head bringing the sword in his mouth up and the two sword clashed; then with on swift movement of the neck he forced the man away from him, a stuck him down with the sword of his left.

This time four men came at him from his left. Seeing them he twisted one leg facing their way and held his two sword in his hands parallel with his shoulder and the third sword and leaned downward slightly; then using that one leg he swung darted at them brining the two sword together and upwards. It was almost like he ran through them to just get to the other side, until the swords in the men's hands began to creak and broke to pieces.

While still standing in his finishing pose another man came running from behind his sword's tip pointed towards the wooden flooring, he brought in a upwards motion. Zoro did not move his body only his right hand twisted outwards and easily stopped the blade. His body now followed and he and the challenger pushed their weight against their swords. But the pirate hunter out matched the man in strength and made he go flying backwards, he then brought his left hand sword down and slashes at the man.

Two men who were standing behind watching their mates slowly started to back off, then the pair glanced at each other and dropping their swords they start running away.

A third man also stood with them, he glares at his mates before turning to face the green haired man and lifts his twins swords up in both hands, he lowered them as he rushes at the three sword user. Zoro's skilled eyes notices the man's grip was horrible, he did not want to even entertain such a man; as the man neared Zoro simply knocked the two sword away and walking forward slashing out with his own swords catching the man's shoulder. The man screams loudly as he held his shoulder and blood poured from the wound.

A large man roars near by causing the hunter pirate to raise his eyes as a large man came swinging a giant double edge sword randomly around, he suddenly brought thing in a downward stroke. Zoro moves his shoulder to down side and let the thing pass, it went deep into the wooden dock. Zoro was about to hit the man on the back on the head went he heard a noise which made him back step, just in time as five or more men slammed into the large man's side causing them all to fly off. They landed in a moaning heap.

Zoro blinks and turned to see teen much younger than himself stood there shaking with a short sword; he felt this was not the cause of the flying man, he smirked as something behind the teen appeared and he starts putting his swords away. Seeing the hunter doing this made his eyes harden and he screams and ran to him with his eyes closed. A fist smack the young teen on the top of the head, making he fall at Zoro's feet, just as the he was putting his final sword away.

"Well that was interesting!" Luffy says stepping over the young teen and heading for Zoro, his fist still up as he glances around at the men.

"Not much for a second warm up." Zoro replies displeased that he second group of men were smaller and easier to manage than the first.

"Want a full work out?" Luffy asks grinning madly at the hunter who raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Zoro asks as he places a hand on his sword's hilt.

"The bartender," Luffy said as he turns his stare at the Sailor's Inn, "Has some information that I need. But is not willing to share."

"What do you need from me?" Zoro asks as he looks to the place where he ate and drink, "Ah?! It's gone!"

"Because you're facing the wrong way..." Luffy said as he grabs the green head and forced it round to see the Sailor's Inn, "The bartender has about ten swordsmen at his call...highly skilled swordsmen."

"Now that sounds more like it!" Zoro grins evilly up at the building, and knocks Luffy's hand off his head,"Wonder if that man knows anything about Kuina?"

"You never know." Luffy said with a bright smile as he glances up at the building, "First we need to get Meruhen below the cliff so we can made a quick get away. Let's go!"

The pirate and the pirate hunter both dashed forward and jumped off of the docks and onto Meruhen; Luffy went straight to the oars and put the hooks up. Zoro did not sit in Luffy's seat this time, he sat on the upper 'deck' with his legs coming down into the main deck and crossed his arms. Luffy sat his back against the figurehead and starts to row, first only one which made the ship turn then he rowed with all his might.

Meruhen sped off in the water passing the larger ships and fishing boats, heading right for the cliff face where the building was at the top. The dawn was over by the time they reached some rocks; Luffy dared go no further than this and dropping the anchor he tossed a rope over a rock. Pulling it the rope tighten, he then pulls at it some more making the small ship come closer to the rock, but not to close for it to crash against it.

Zoro leaps out making the ship moved back and fore, he landing safely on some rocks. Then he turns and watches as the pirate was placing the oars down but did not take in the hooks. Standing the straw hat pirate jumps out and landed upon another rock, he nods to him and together they began climbing the cliff face.

Luffy was used to climbing over rocks living in the jungle most of his life, it was like second nature to him. He gazes over to his new drinking mate and grins when he saw that the hunter had no problem keeping up with him; this was a rare thing for him, someone by his side able to match him in endurance.

Luffy licks his lips and tasted salt water of the sea, he was excited by his new mate and wanted to firmly have a alliance with the man. Having alliances was the strong way for lone pirates to keep alive, but he had never heard of a pirate being allied with a pirate hunter.

Luffy grabbed on to the edge and pulls himself up, he slowly stood tall; his grin widen as he noticed that Zoro also was standing there looking at the building. The man had kept up with his pace the whole way.

"Let's go, Zoro." Luffy said as he marching forward, the swordsman grunts an agreement and follows closely by his side.


	15. The Cliffhanger!

Monkey D Luffy walks towards the old building, the swordsmen from the night before were already out standing between him and the bartender; the bartender himself had a baby den-den and was talking to someone on the other end fast.

Roronoa Zoro grins at the swordsmen around, there were ten of them all having their swords drew already. By their stances he could see that they were better than the ones he fought this morning. Zoro rips off his bandanna of his arm and raises both arms above his head as he ties it there.

On top of the cliff the wind blow off the sea, making the otherwise warm morning cold. The pair did not seem to feel it as they carried on walking to the swordsmen, the bartender looked fearfully down at the baby den-den as he closes it and turns to them.

The ten swordsmen slowly edged forward, the men all wore the same dark blue overalls with woolly hats on; their eyes was covered with shades so that their opponent could not read their moves. The only flesh that was shown were their mouths and all was wearing a nasty grin as the two men came closer still.

"Five five?" Luffy asks as they both came to a stop and eyed up the swordsmen.

"Too little for me." Zoro replies as he draws out his first sword.

"Six," Luffy says pointing to Zoro then to himself, "four."

"Tch. Still not enough." Zoro growls as he places the white sword into his mouth.

"Fine. Eight to you and two for me." Luffy says with a pout, "Don't see how that's fair, you had some fun already!"

"That was only a little warm up," Zoro answers surprising well with the sword between his teeth, he drew out his second sword, "and remember you promised me a full work out."

"Ah! I did!" Luffy says as he realizes he raising his hand to his head and pat it upon his hat, "Shishihihi...Then how's ten? I sit here for a minute, any you miss and get an inch from me are mine."

"Fine by me." Zoro snorts as he comes forward taking out his last sword; none of the swordsmen had moved, they just stand there shaking in rage and glaring at the pair not believing what they were hearing.

Luffy flops down on the grass part outside the inn, he crosses his legs and placed his hands on his ankles. The swordsmen were even more insulted now, they glared at the pair.

Two of the ten rushes towards Zoro and leaps into the air bringing their swords down over their heads; while they were in the air two more rushed forward and ran around to Zoro's sides, left and right. The two that was in the air crashed their swords down, Zoro catching both swords with the one in his mouth; seconds later the two either side was standing in shocked, Zoro was holding out his swords and caught them as well.

Zoro bent and brought his arms to him slightly, making the four off balance. He then forces them all back the two on either side stumbles backwards while the two above him had to jump away. Suddenly Zoro ran away from their sights causing them to stare at the empty spot.

Zoro reappeared in front of Luffy as the six swords came down on the pirate, the hunter stopped every last one; Luffy sat there blinking he had kept his word, none had yet to gotten an inch.

Zoro growls out at them and moves one foot off the ground and pushes them flying. They all back flipped and readied themselves again; the four from before ran between them as ran at the hunter. Zoro bent slightly crossing his arms over like like 'x', both swords pointing upwards to the sky.

"_Three swords_..." Zoro hisses through his sword, he placed a feet in front of him and pull pressure onto it, the four were half way meeting him, "**Oni Giri Slash**!" Zoro darts forward and meets with them as he did he uncrossing his arms with such power that it sent a waves in the air; the three swords broke the four attackers as well as sent them backwards with horrible wounds all over their front.

The six swordsmen left stared in complete terror at their fallen companions, they were bleeding heavily and was out cold. Slowly they turned to look at each other and nodding their heads they all rushed in again.

"_Three swords_..." Zoro says as he closes his eyes in concentration, the six was suddenly upon him and he eyed his eyes just as the first blade was about to touch his. They stood on every side of him, he spun with his three swords against their six catching them and throwing them again. "_**Streaming wolf swords**_..." He then moved rapidly around them and ran through a gap in them, "..._**.blade wolf**_!"

Zoro quickly put his two swords in his hands away, as he reached for the third in his mouth those six swordsmen who seemed to be frozen in their attack began to drop one by one. Luffy clapped loudly while laughing at the sight, causing the hunter to snort through his nose.

Zoro turns all the way around to face the bartender and found a pistol pointing at him, he was about to take his sword back out when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the man's head then dragged the him across the grass, causing the man to lose his pistol. Zoro's mouth had dropped open as the hand and long long arm came to where the strange pirate was.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asks as he step back, "Your arm..."

"Long ago I ate a fruit." Luffy explains as he held tightly onto the bartender's head, the man was moving around wildly,"You heard the tales of the fruits that are found of the Grand Line?"

"Myth." Zoro replies with a nod as he stare at the frighten man.

"I ate the gum gum fruit." Luffy says proudly as he easily lifts the man to his feet, "In other words, I am a Rubberman." With his free hand Luffy reaches for his mouth and pull the corner of it away from his face, some drool escaped a slowly dripped to the ground.

"..." Zoro says as he takes a step forward, everyone had heard of them but on one believe them to be real.

"Anyway," Luffy says as he let go of his mouth, it snapped back into shape, "We have some questions to ask out friend here. How should we go about this?"

"How about you ask the questions and if he doesn't answer I threaten him?" Zoro smirks down at the man, the hunter had already gotten over his surprise of seeing a human's arm stretching away from it's main body.

"Sounds great!" Luffy exclaims as he tosses the much larger man over to the hunter like he weighted nothing.

Zoro grabs hold the man's back of the neck and began pulling him along, heading back to the cliffs; Luffy followed behind grinning madly wondering how his 'could be future' ally would go around threatening someone.

The bartender still wiggled around, shouting now and again but on one came to his aid. He kept trying to break the hunter's hold however, the smaller man overpowered.

Zoro let the man fall to the ground; surprised by his sudden release the bartender tried to climb to his feet, but he found one of his ankles had something round it. Looking back he saw that the hunter was bent over and had gotten hold of his ankle now; Zoro stood up and then jumps onto a large rock that was right over the edge.

The bartender screams pierces through the air as he waves his arms his circles.

Zoro held his arm straight out over the cliff, a single vein popped out the over sign that he was holding a heavy weight, because it did not look like it on his face. Luffy leaps onto the rock under Zoro's and knees down so that he was face to face with the bartender's.

"Now!" Luffy begins still grinning like mad, "Let's start with the Silent Lady," the pirate heard the hunter's grunt of approval of having his questions asked first, "There is word that she was around these parts. Have you heard or seen anything?"

"_Let me go_!" The bartender screams out looking at Luffy, "_I know nothing_!"

"The Silent Lady," Luffy says again as he gave the man an encouraging smile, "She has said to be around these parts. Have you seen or heard anything?"

"NO!" The bartender screams out loudly, "_Nothing! Nothing!_"

"Have you heard of the Silent Lady?" Luffy asks never losing his smiling, "Is has been said that she has been around these waters, even at this very town! Tell me have you seen her, or has everything about her reached your ears?"

"Please! Please!" The man screams out crying now as he looks down or up in his case.

"The Silent-" Luffy starts but was cut off.

"_YES! I KNOW OF HER_!" The bartender's scream rang out, "I'll tell you but please let me go!"

"No." Luffy says simply as he tilts his head, "You will tell us now."

"No!" The bartender shouts now angrily, "Only if you put me down I'll tell you!"

"And about the restaurant?" Luffy asks as he leans forwards slightly, "What about the restaurant?"

"I know nothing about that!" The bartender spat out he glances to the hunter and screams out to him, "Are you really going to lose your chance to lose important information about your woman? Because you won't put me down? I'll tell you everything you want know! Just let me down!"

'Trying to turn Zoro against me?' Luffy thinks silently at this waiting for the hunter would response to the other man. 'He might be able since we only just met!'

The bartender began to smirk as he pulls his body up and stared at into Zoro's eyes."Let me up and I'll tell _you_!" The bartender shouts smirking widen now as he feel Zoro twitch.

"You'll tell me about Silent Lady?" Zoro asks firmly, his eyes were hidden by his bandanna.

'Nothing I can do...' Luffy let his face go blank as he slowly stood up and gazed down at the bartender, 'Guess I won't have Zoro as my ally after all.' Luffy thinks a little bitter, he had liked Zoro very much in the short time they had been together.

"Yes! YES!" The bartender cries out almost laughing in victory.

"Zoro." Luffy says in a dull voice as he continues to stare at the man, "Let him go."

"Sure." Zoro replies without looking at the pirate, then unmoving he suddenly opens up his hand and lets the bartender go falling and screaming down the cliff face.


End file.
